An unlikely Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: An AU where Randall has already befriended Boo. But what happens when he learns that someone has brought her into his world. Now he must reunite with his friend and bring her home. All the while something sinister is hiding within the Company. Something that could change Monsters Inc forever. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Aw fudge. I have so many stories I haven't been doing lately. And look what happened, I'm making ANOTHER one. *Facepalms* Maybe I should stick with the one-shots. **

**Here's the idea behind this one: It will take place in the Monsters Inc movie, but in a total AU. In this one, Randall isn't the villain. In this one he's already seen Boo, but becomes great friends with her. Which is why he stays after just to see her for an hour before going home. Johnny, from MU, is going to be Waternoose's henchmen. Sulley, of course, is going to find Boo through the closest and all that drama. But there will be changes. Randall is still going to be a jerk. But we love him that way ;) **

**This is going to be mostly about Randall and Boo though. I might add a hint of Randall/Boo. But nothing too serious. And besides, Jacob from Twilight fell in love with Bella and Edward's daughter. And look at her! She's like, ten? So the Randall/Boo relationship is gonna be like that. **

**Plus a Randall/Boo romance would make a better love story than Twilight in my opinion. **

**There will be OOCNESS and for Johnny's personality, I'm gonna have to guess on that. This is an AU.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T **

**X.X**

He couldn't really understand how it all began, but when he first saw her sleeping in that big bed of her's, he couldn't bring himself to scare her. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he thought she was a little angel. Luckily she wasn't frightened of him. Instead, she held a curious tint in her eyes. It was after he revealed himself that their curiosity for each other grew.

He cautiously reached one of his hands out to her, in an attempt to show her he meant no harm. The little girl, curious like any other toddler, reached out and placed her tiny hand in his. She was surprised by how smooth it felt. Never having touched a reptile before. But he was no ordinary reptile. His purple scales glittered under the moonlight that shone through her only window.

To her, he looked like the prettiest thing she's ever seen in her three year life. To him, having never felt human skin before, was amazed at how soft she was. How could she be a danger to their society? She giggled when she noticed the expression on his face and he frowned, causing her to laugh. He chuckled when he saw her roll on her back from the fits of laughter. He didn't want to scare her. He really didn't. Fungus must be wondering what was taking him so long. But he didn't want to leave her.

Finally, he gently released her hand and immediately scurried to the closest door. Before opening it, he looked over his shoulder to see the slightly confused expression on the child's face. It was then he silently mouthed, "I'll come back later."

She giggled and fell back asleep. Satisfied, he re-entered the monster world, where his assistant ran up to him. He looked concerned from the unusual long time he took in the room. When really it was only four minutes.

"What happened?" the little red monster asked.

"She wasn't home." he replied before walking back to their desk.

Fungus scratched his head in confusion. He checked the reports and it clearly said that she was always home. It's possible that she and her family went traveling or something. Shrugging at the disappointment, he pressed the button which caused the door to lift up and leave the scare floor.

Later that day, once everyone left, the purple reptile returned to the scare floor. Having swiped the card key used for her door, he swipped it and watched the white door come out once more. Once the light beeped red, he carefully opened the door once more and poked his head in. It was still dark, but he was relieved when he found her sleeping in her bed in the same position he last saw her. Once he closed the door silently behind him, the girl had woken up once more.

She rubbed her left eye cutely while letting out a small yawn. An childish grin soon appeared on her face and she seemed full of life already. He carefully climbed onto her bed and sat across from her slightly crouched. He held his hand out once more.

"Hello little one." he whispered in the friendliest tone he could do. It wasn't exactly easy though.

The little girl giggled and touched his hand again. "Hi." she said with her childish grin.

He tried to make a grin as well, but it came out awkward. He could tell because she let out a laugh seconds later. "I'm Randall," he said whispered, "What's your name?"

"M-Marrrrrrrryyyyyy" it sounded like gurgles instead of actual words. She is still a toddler after all. "Mmmmmm. Mary!" she finally spats out.

Randall chuckled. Something he rarely dose nowadays. "How old are you Mary?" he then asked.

Mary then held up three fingers.

"So your three?" he asked.

Mary bobbed her head excitedly. She then stood up on her bed and pointed to a small table by the window which was littered in paper and crayons. "I wanna a draw!" she said.

Randall's fonds raised up a bit. "You want me to color with you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mary yelled happily while jumping up and down on her bed.

"Okay then kid." he chuckled. Randall had to adjust his serpentine body on the small chairs that were available in the room. Mary soon brought out a pile of white paper and a box of crayons. She then dumped the crayons on the table carelessly. To Randall it sounded like a bunch of rocks falling all at once. Randall then picked up a red crayon and started to draw something random while Mary was drawing what looked like a dog.

Before Randall knew it, an hour had gone by. He soon stood up from his seat and walked over to the closest door. Just as he grabbed the knob, he felt something grab his tail. He lifted his tail to find Mary holding onto it, giggling playfully. Randall sighed and gently took the child off and placed her back in bed.

"Listen kid," Randall said gently, "I have to go home now."

Mary then tilted her head slightly. Randall smiled and gently petted her short, dark hair. "But I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." he said.

Mary's face brighted and she looked very excited. After one last pet, Randall quickly left the room. After watching the door leave, Randall had actually felt he was in a good mood. He hasn't felt this good since his University days. He soon left the now dark scare floor with a smile on his lips. Looking forward to tomorrow.

**X.X**

**Okay, so the next chapter will take place in Sulley and Mike's side. Like how the movie started out. But there might be hints of MU. The chances of me seeing the actual movie are slim though. I might also add some hinted...um...how should I say this?**

**You know what? I'll save that later XD**

**But Johnny is gonna be in the story as well. His assistant I have no idea about. But I'll try to keep him in character though. So basically he's gonna play Randall's part as the evil henchmen and Sulley's rival. Randall is probably gonna be aquatince with Sulley and Mike. But they'll become friends later on in the story. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**Okay so in this chapter, we are gonna start off with our favorite monsters. Although, personally, they aren't my favorite. Maybe when I was five. Any who, I'm also gonna make a few slight changes to Randall's personality. He's still that jerk we Randall fans love, but I'm gonna make him a bit quiet and loner type as well. Like he's gonna be calm at first but then his temper comes out. And...oh goodness gracious. **

**For this fic...I'm also gonna hint...uhhh...please don't hate me for this one. Johnny/Randall. For some reason I've started to get a little interested with that pairing. But on this fic Randall WAS "dating" Johnny in College. I mean come on, it's college people! I'm sure people do crazy things in College! I'll explain why they were "dating" later. But now, in the present, Randall is perfectly straight and no longer "dating" Johnny. It's Johnny who still has interest for Randall. **

**Again, Au. Oocness. Possible language. Possible spoilers. Etc.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

The sun soon greeted the city of Monstropolis for another day. Citizens were preparing themselves for work while children were off to school. Some of them were just waking up from an exhausting day yesterday. Whether it was working overtime or they just stood up late for the heck of it.

In one apartment, one of those monsters is sleeping soundly in his large bed from the hard work he's done yesterday. Unaware that his digital alarm clock went off at the time he was suppose to get up at.

"Hey! Good morning Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. in the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees which is good news for you reptiles and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or simply...work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Sulley!" a round, one-eyed, green monster yelled before taking out a rather large airhorn and blowing it directly at his roommate's face. The large, furry blue monster immediately woke up with a jolt.

A while later he was on the floor doing push ups. "I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey." he said to his friend.

"Hey! Less talk, more pain marshmallow boy!" his friend replied, rather acting like a drill sergeant instead of your usual best friend. The rest of the morning went on with their usual training. Or in this case, Sulley's training. The monster was pushing himself up while growling.

"Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster?"

Sulley replied with a growl. He was then walking on his toes, except he wasn't going anywhere.

"Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake!"

Sulley quickly fell down.

"Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, kid's asleep!"

Sulley then left out a roar.

"Twins! In a bunk bed!"

Sulley was growling up and down as if he really were scaring twins on a bunk bed.

"Ooh! I thought I had you there."

Mike was then holding a stick with the drawing of a kid's face on the top and was now waving it around as if the "kid" were running. "Okay, Sulley, here we go. You ready? Follow it. Oh! It's over here! Oh, look over there! Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you!"

Sulley was then pushing a pile of furniture across the living room of their apartment. All the while Mike was singing, "_I don't know, but it's been said I love scaring kids in bed!_"

"Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!" Mike urged as his friend brushed his large teeth harder and faster.

Sulley was then doing sits up up in the air. Just a foot off the ground. "118...do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh, I don't believe it!" Mike suddenly cried out in joy.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Sulley replied proudly.

"Not you. Look! The new commercial's on!" Mike said joyfully before running to the tv.

Sulley yelled and fell to the floor when he attempted to see it from where he was.

_"The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated." _a spokesman while the Monsters Inc insignia popped up before a bunch of lights flashed on to reveal the main building.

"I'm in this one! I'm in this one!" Mike said excitedly, unknowingly sitting in Sulley's chair. Sulley simply picked him up and placed him in his own seat before sitting on his.

_"We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city." _the screen showed various pictures of vehicles to different cities.

_"I'm Monsters, Incorporated." _a worker said.

"Hey, look! Betty!" Sulley said excitedly.

_"Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster to produce superior screams refined into clean, dependable energy. Every time you turn something on Monsters, Incorporated, is there."_

_"I'm Monsters, Incorporated!" _ a red monster with headphones said.

_"We know the challenge: the window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare." _the background showed a simulation child watching a horror film, but looking rather bored before having his face fall into his cereal.

_"Of course, M.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers, the best refineries, and research into new energy techniques." _ the CEO, Henry J. Waternoose, or Waternoose for short, said.

"Okay, here I come." Mike said eagerly.

The screen then showed him, Sulley, and other Monsters Inc employ in the background. Some wearing hats with the insignia on it and some not. The title appeared on the screen, but the insignia was unfortunately covering Mike's entire face.

_"We're working for a better tomorrow...today!" _ Sulley said, trying to sound professional.

_"We're Monsters, Incorporated!" _ the other workers said in the background. Trying to sound professional as well. The screen then faded to the insignia, with some of the workers waving.

_"We're M.I: Monsters, Incorporated. We scare because we care." _ Waternoose finished before the commercial ended.

Mike had a blank expression on his face. Sulley had "Uh oh" expression on his face while switching the TV off with the remote.

"I can't believe it..." Mike sounded as though he was about to burst into tears any minute.

"Oh, Mike..." Sulley said sadly.

"I was on TV! Did you see me? I'm a natural!" he said joyfully, shaking his friend's giant arm for his attention. The phone that was beside Mike started ringing and he immediately answered it. "Hello. I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it?" he then paused and looked up at Sulley, "It's your mom." he said before going back to the phone, "What can I say? The camera loves me."

...

The Monsters, Incorporated factory was very large. The first thing that would greet anyone whoever entered the building would be greeted by a crowe of various monsters making their way to the scare floor or a phones ringing in the background. Along with that, the ceiling was a dome shape with a map of the human world hovering above everyone.

"Morning, Sulley." a large mouthed monster said as it skittered by with its little legs.

"Morning Ricky." Sulley replied.

"Hey, it's the Sullster!" the red monster from the commercial said as he walked.

"See you on the scare floor, buddy!" Sulley replied.

"Hey, Marge. Hey, how was jury duty?" Mike said to random monster.

"Morning, Sulley!" Marge greeted.

In the front desk a lone femal monster was extremely busy that morning. Especially since it was her birthday. "Monsters, Inc. Please hold. Monsters, Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you like her voice mail?"

"Oh, Schmoopsie-poo." Mike greeted in his romance voice.

The taller monster gasped excitedly and she immediately turned around. "Googley Bear!" she said excitedly with her snakes squealing happily.

"Happy Birthday." Mike said warmly.

"Oh, Googley-woogley, you remembered!" she said happily while stroking his head slowly. "Hey, Sulley-wulley." she said to Sulley, who wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, hey, Celia...weelia." he said nervously before clearing his throat, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Celia giggled, "So, uh...are we going anywhere special tonight?"

"I just got us into a little place calles, um... Harryhausen's" he purred in reply.

Celia gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands, "Harryhausen's?! But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Googley Bear." Mike replied with a smile that caused Celia to giggle. "I will see you at quitting time and not a minute later." he then said before leaving the almost empty lobby.

"Okay, sweetheart." Celia replied.

"Think romantical thoughts." he said before singing, "_You and me. Me and you. Both of us together!_"

Sulley, a bit embarrassed by his friends singing, quickly followed him out as the remaining monsters in the lobby turned their attention to them. Thanks to Mike's terrible singing.

...

"You know, pal, she's the one. That's it. She is the one!" Mike said joyfully before taking out a contact from his small work locker and carefully putting it on.

"I'm happy for you." Sulley before spraying some stuff on him.

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for hooking me up with those reservations." he said a bit shyly.

"Oh, no problem. They're under the name Googley Bear." Sulley replied.

"Oh, good ide... You know, that wasn't very funny." Mike then said, sounding rather not impressed. He then turned back to his locker, unaware of the pair of eyes looking down at him from the other side. Their owner smirked cruelly before jumping up a bit from his hiding place.

"Wazowski!" he yelled, catching Mike completely off guard and causing him to fall on the bench. The monster was about Sulley's height with dark purple fur and a pair of big horns on top of his head. He had the scariest looking fangs most kids would've never seen and his eyes were cold and ruthless. The monster chuckled as he propped his head on top of his fist while looking quite amused. "Well what do you know? It scares little kids_ and _little monsters." he purred while drumming his fingers slowly on the metal top of the lockers.

Mike angrily got up, but was a little shaken as well. "I wasn't scared!" he said boldly, "I have...allergies." Mike finished with a fake cough.

The purple didn't look that impressed, and was drumming his fingers a bit slower now. "Sure you do." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, Johnny," Sulley spoke up, "Save it for the scare floor, will ya?"

The three were never really fond of each other. Since their University days, Johnny Worthington, former president of a sorority group calles ROR, has been causing them trouble. Wether it was picking on Mike or bragging about how a better scarer he was then everyone else, he was always that one mean brute nobody liked. Even his own sorority brothers secretly became annoyed with his bragging.

Johnny merely chuckled before narrowing his eyes at Sulley and a cruel smile appeared on his lips. "Your in for a big surprise, today, Sullivance." he purred, "I'm gonna go for some big numbers."

"Wow Johnny. That's great. That should make it even more humiliating when we break the record first. Ha, ha!" Mike said with determination.

Johnny suddenly reached down and grabbed Mike; Pulling him up until their faces were mere inches from eachaother. "You better watch you say there, _Wazowski._" Johnny growled before dropping him. Mike waited until he heard his footsteps become distant before speaking.

"You better watch you say there, Wazowski." Mike repeated in a mocking voice, "Oh, what a jerk. One of these days, I am really...going to let you teach that guy a lesson." Mike said. Sulley frowned in reply.

**X.X**

**Monsters Inc, and anything related to it, belong to Pixar Animations studio and Disney. **

**So that's the second chapter for you. The next chapter will take place in Randall's POV. If you have any issues with the whole "Randall once had a relationship with Johnny thing" please, for the love of all that is good, do NOT review. I can probably guarantee that a lot of people will leave this fic all ticked off. **

**But watcha gonna do :/ **

**There won't be any MA stuff though. But Johnny is gonna try and get flirty with Randall once in a while. Don't worry, Randall has a good reason why he left Johnny. I just thought it would make the story a bit more exciting. And there will be major twists to this as well ;D**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to whoever reviewed for the last chapter :D**

**So this takes place in Randall's POV. So hip hip hooray! And there's gonna be some stuff from MU as well. There will, of course, be OOCNESS in this fic. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Are you crazy?!" Fungus yelled at his partner, leaping a bit as well. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in if Waternoose finds out about this?!"

Randall folded his arms over his chest before rolling his eyes. "I've been doing this for six months now, Fungus. And as you can see I'm still standing in perfect condition." Randall countered, not sounding rather concerned unlike his red assistant here.

"EXACTLY! You could be banished if your not careful!" Fungus said.

"I know what I'm doing, Fungus. And besides, she's actually not dangerous." Randall said before leaving the restroom. His assistant soon ran out after him.

"But sir!"

"No "buts"." Randall snapped. "If you tell anyone else about this, putting you through the shredder is the last thing you should be concerned about." the purple lizard hissed.

Fungus yelped and immediately ran off. But he'll come back. He usually dose anyway. That's the one thing Randall was grateful about his assistant, he never abandons him. Despite all the threats he said to him, Fungus would always come back. Unlike a certain one-eyes monster. His eyes narrowed when he found the two in the hall chatting happily with a couple other monsters. But keeping his rage to himself, he simply walked down the hall silently.

...

The scare floor was lively. Assistants were either scrambling to reach their station or just taking their time to get a door. Most of them were already pulling the card out of their folder. Mike walked up the casing used to hold the door in place. He inserted a yellow tank in the side before swiping the card on the control panel. From there he watched as a yellow door suddenly stop above his station before being pulled down.

A variety of different doors soon followed. Some red. Some blue. Some were plain while others had either stickers or childish paintings on them. The giant shudders then slammed shut and the giant screen overlooking the room suddenly came on to reveal the map of the human world. In the country of North America, a red line suddenly appeared in the eastern sea board section.

Soon Jerry, the red monster from earlier, stepped up and announced that they are doing the eastern seaboard today. The assistants soon stood by their doors as the scarers started entering the room slowly. Each held either determined expressions like Sulley, or blank expressions like Randall.

"Oh, they're so awesome." one of the younger workers said in awe as he watched them.

The scarers then arrived to their stations before turning to their assistants. It was then they would prepare them for what would happen next. Sulley cracked his knuckles before shaking himself a bit. Johnny sharpened his horns before letting out a roar. Fungus pulled various wallpapers for Randall, who easily blended in with them. The others scarers prepared themselves as well. It was then that the countdown began.

Sulley turned to Johnny, who was in the station beside him, and held out his hand in a polite manner. "Hey, may the best monster win." he said.

But Johnny merely rolled his claws into fists and looked away from him. "I plan too." he growled.

Jerry was soon down to five. As soon as he said one, there was a honk before the word "SCARE" lit up in bright red. Soon all the monsters ran into the closest. Mike placed his head against the yellow door and smiled excitedly when he heard the child scream and turned to the yellow tank.

Sulley then walked out with a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm feeling good today Mikey." Sulley said. The two then looked up to see their number grow a bit and cheered.

Johnny stepped out of the room next and looked up at the giant screen as well. Only to find that he gained little points. He then growled in disappointment.

"Your still behind Johnny." his assistant said, "You know, may be I should-"

"JUST GET ME ANOTHER DOOR!" Johnny snapped, causing his assistant to jump in fear.

"Gah! A door! Yes door!" he said before running back to their station.

Various monsters were stepping in and out of closet doors and they came in and out. Randall was doing good himself. He didn't really care about breaking the scare record. But he would really like to beat Sullivan and Mike. For personal reasons. Meanwhile Johnny wasn't too far behind the two. With Randall in third and him in second, chances of him breaking the record were near.

During this an elderly, crab/spider looking monster suddenly came up and stood beside the red monster. "What's the report for today Jerry?" he asked.

"We might actually reach out quota today, sir." he replied.

"Hm. First time in a month." Waternoose murmured.

An assistant was watching the thermometer on a yellow tank grown, but was surprised when he saw it suddenly shot back down. "Huh?" he said before tapping the glass.

Just then the door shot open and a blue, reptilian looking monster bolted out with a look of horror on his face. He pressed his back against the door and covered his eyes while sobbing quietly.

"What happened?" his assistant asked.

"The kid almost touched me. She got this close to me." the monster sobbed.

"You mean she wasn't scared of you? She was only six!" his assistant said in shocked dismay. He was then taken by surprised when the monster suddenly grabbed him and literally lifted him off the ground.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! I COULD'VE DIED!" the monster yelled as he shook his assistant.

It was then that his assistant slapped him across the face. "Keep it together man!" he said fiercely before whistling to the monsters with the shredder. "Hey! We got a dead door over here!" he yelled.

The two monsters scrambled their way to the red door before taping a large X on it.

"We've lost forty-four doors this week, sir." Jerry told Waternoose.

The retired scarer sighed before shaking his head, "Kids these days. They just can't get _scared _like they used to."

Johnny exited the room, looking rather exhausted.

"Uh, sir?" his assistant said nervously, brining his clipboard up to his face just in case.

"What?!" Johnny snapped.

His assistant jumped a bit before pointing a shakey finger up at the screen, "L-look."

Johnny looked up to see that he had just gain ahead of Sullivan. He then smiled proudly and crossed his arms as the other assistants came over to congratulate him. But they suddenly turned their attention to Mike, who was suddenly surrounded by multiple tanks. Sulley stepped out and cracked his knuckles. "Slumber party." he said before high fiving Mike. Sulley was then back in the lead. Soon the assistants left Johnny and went over to Sulley, each of them giving him a high five or congratulating him.

Johnny started to shake uncontrollably and clenched his claws into fists. "If I don't see another door in this station in _five minutes _I am going to put you through the SHREDDER!" he yelled to his assistant, who panicked and ran off.

Randall was watching from his station and felt a bit of jealousy towards Sullivan for getting more points. He then shook his head when he saw how Johnny treated his assistant. True, he's been cruel to Fungus. But not in the way Johnny was doing right now. At least, not in public. Johnny always had a bad temperament and terrible patience. During his as part of the ROR sorority, Johnny would take his anger or rage on his own brothers. Which is why they would all quickly scramble to their room before Johnny could set his eyes on them.

Except for him. He was always the last one in the room with Johnny. He had to go through his roars and rants on why this didn't happen, or why that didn't happen. Randall found it annoying but he wisely kept quiet about it. He would always try to calm the older monster down, sometimes he would succeed. Or he was yelled for no apparent reason. Randall shook his head at this. He was surprised that he _actually _survived his first two years in college in one piece before Johnny graduated.

But there were other reasons why he was relieved when Johnny finally graduated. But he never spoke of them to anyone. Because to him it was rather private and best kept to himself. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone scream.

"2319! WE HAVE A 2319!" a monster assistant cried when he noticed a sock on the back of his partner.

Jerry gasped in horror and scrambled to a red button and immediately slammed on it. The shudders suddenly shot up and the screen was suddenly showing the monster, George, and the sock. George looked up at the screen and yelped in horror when he noticed the sock as well.

"DUCK AND COVER, PEOPLE!" someone yelled.

Monsters in yellow suits suddenly entered through the windows by rope and helicopter.

"Oh, no, not the CDA." Waternoose groaned, who was in the middle of a conversation with Sulley.

Outside the factory, multiple armored vans and helicopters suddenly appeared and surrounded the factory. More yellow monsters jumped out and ran into the building and directly towards the scare floor. They immediately surrounded George, who was panicking, before one of them immediately tackled him to the floor. Another monster used a pair of long tweasers and cautiously removed the sock before placing it on the floor. Two monsters then placed and drilled a round, metal capsule on above it. One monster then brought out a switch with a red button and pressed it.

Everyone braced themselves.

A small "boom" was heard and the lid was removed to reveal a pile of ash, which was quickly vacuumed up.

George breathed a sigh of relief. "Hooh! Thanks guys. That was a close one." he sighed. He was then taken by surprised when a large curtain suddenly surrounded him and yelped when he felt all of his fur suddenly get shaved off. He yelled when he was suddenly given a quick hot shower before having a cone around his head. The curtain was removed to reveal George completely hairless. A monster then ripped off a bandage, which was present on his back. George then let out a scream of pain.

**X.X**

**Sorry about the long wait. My area was recently hit with some severe weather and we haven't had any power since Friday! So I wasn't able to watch Monsters Inc. The power guys say they'll come to my area on MONDAY to fix the f*****g power. And since I can't charge my phone in my room, I have to charge it in my dad's car!**

**So I might not write another chapter for a while -_- **

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. **

**R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed :D **

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say something else about this fic. The first couple chapters is gonna start off like the movie, but the part where they discover the machine...heheheh. This is going to go BEYOND Monsters Inc. But you'll have to wait and see. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Another day in Monsters Inc was now coming to a close. Scarers and their assistants were turning in for the day and return home. Mike and Sulley had entered the lobby when Mike abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter buddy?" Sulley asked.

Mike looked panicked. "I can't remember if I handed in my paperwork for today!" he whispered urgently. He then looked over to Celia, who was thankfully still getting ready. He then turned to Sulley. "Listen, I need you to go back and check for me. Can you do that?" he whispered frantically.

"Of course I can." Sulley replied.

Mike relaxed. "Thanks buddy, I owe you big time." he said.

Sulley chuckled, "You already owe me big time."

Mike frowned. "See ya later." he said before walking up to Celia, who gave him a kiss on the cheek before holding hands and exiting the building.

...

The scare floor had a different vibe to it now that everyone was gone. The place was dimly lit by the setting sun outside, which cast some large shadows. Sulley was busy trying to remind himself wether of not if he saw Mike do the paper. Once he arrived at their station, he rummaged through the desk as he tried to see through the darkness. Finally, he concluded that Mike must have done the paper.

But when he turned around, he was greeted by a surprising site.

Under a light was a white door with flower patterns at the bottom. He wondered how the heck he could've missed it.

"Hello?" he asked aloud, looking around to see if anyone else was with him, "There's another door here." finally, curiosity got a hold of him and he approached the door. He gripped the knob and slowly opened it. It was the room was rather messy, dimly litted by the moonlight along with a small nightlight by the bed.

"Pssp, anyone scaring in here?" Sulley whispered, "Hello? Yo!"

Finally, he shrugged and closed the door. Once closed he tapped in the red light above the door to check whether it was broken or not. He stared at it with confusion and thought as to who could've left this door behind. It was a very dangerous thing to do, even illegal in some places. Because a human child was considered a threat to their world if one were to enter it. He suddenly lost his train of thought when he heard a "thump". He looked around again before looking down to see: a girl.

The child had her hair in little pig tails and was wearing a small pink dress along with socks. She was picking up his tail and dropping it before looking up at him with big, curious eyes. She then said something, but he couldn't really understand it.

Sulley screamed in surprise and horror before falling down and scrambling away from the child, who was now approaching him with a playful look and her arms slightly outstretched. Sulley scrambled to his feet and ran around the door, only to have the child follow him. He then picked her up by her dress, opened the door, and dropped her in. But once he closed it and turned around he screamed when he saw her standing in front of him, giggling. He looked at the door and back at her, wondering how the heck she could've done that so quickly. He finally picked her up again, and quickly ran into her room before dropping her on the bed.

The child giggle playfully. When Sulley turned around to quickly leave, he ran into some random objects and slid out of the room before landing hard on his stomach. He looked over to see the silhouette of Randall on the other side of the door. Scrambling to his feet, Sulley bolted out of the scare floor covered in various objects.

Randall peeked in before entering the scare floor quickly. He had forgotten to do something earlier but managed to get it done. He arrived to the door and opened it eagerly. He poked his head in and called out Mary's name softly as to not waking up her parents.

"Mary?"

He received no reply. His fronds rised up at this. Normally Mary would've sat up and run up to him happily while calling him by the nickname she gave him: Raylee. A toddler version of Randy, his real name.

"Mary?" he asked a bit louder, entering the room before closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Sulley had arrived to the locker room and ran to the nearest stall and frantically removing all of the childish objects that covered him and dropping them into the toilet. He finally flushed it and sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten rid of them. But the toilet only flooded and Sulley yelled in horror. He shakely picked up the wet bundle and ran to the lockers. He then noticed an open locker and quickly stuffed the things inside before slamming the door shut.

Sulley let out a big sighe of relief. He then turned to leave, exhausted by his close encounter. Unaware that the child had actually clung herself to his back. A scream was suddenly heard throughout the empty room and Sulley suddenly ran down the hall with the child happily running after him.

"Kitty!" she cried happily.

Sulley immediately climbed up a bench and found himself cornered. The girl was talking baby talk while laughing and giggling. Sulley looked up and found a bag big enough to fit her.

"I'm tigger!" the girl giggled after putting on an oversized work helmet.

With one quick swipe, Sulley scooped the girl up in the bag. After quickly pushing her tiny hand in, he bolted for the scare floor, praying that the door would still be there. Once he arrived he was relieved to find that it was still there. But when he reached for the knob, he found that it was already turning.

Randall had searched all over the room for Mary. But couldn't find her. Not even a sign to show that she had been there. His fronds lowered sadly and he slowly made his way back to the closest door. It wasn't like her to not be here. She must be out of town. But still, Randall was saddened by the fact that he didn't see her.

Worry and fear slowly curled up inside him. What if she got out? What if she's running around the factory looking for him? Randall then shook his head and told himself that the chances of her doing that were one in a million. Exiting the room, he closed the door with his tail before pressing the button that would remove the door. He didn't bother to stay and watch it leave. Instead he sadly left the scare floor, feeling rather disappointed.

Sulley was crouched behind where the door once stood, holding the bag closely to his chest. He watched Randall leave before his eyes darted up just as the door disappeared. Fear curled up inside Sulley and immediately ran out of the scare floor along with the bag.

He needed to find Mike. Fast.

...

Harryhausen's was packed with monsters. Being the most popular sushi restaurant in all of Monstropolis it was likely to be packed anyway. That's why it is almost impossible to get a reservation there. Sulley frantically ran in and looked around for his friend. But surprisingly he couldn't find him. He then ran up to the octopus chef, painting.

"Excuse me. But what table would Mike Wazowski be sitting at?" he asked.

"Oh, he and his girlfriend just left." the octopus replied.

"What?!" Sulley cried. He reached down to grab the bag, only to find that it wasn't there. He frantically looked around for it. He froze when he suddenly found the girl, who had jumped on a table in front of the entire restaurant.

"Boo!" she yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant froze upon seeing the child. In a split second, chaos broke out and everyone was desperately trying to run out. The chef immediately reached for the phone and called the CDA to report that an actual human child was running around his restaurant. Sulley immediately grabbed her and ran out just as the CDA arrived. Unfortunately, he left the bag behind.

...

Randall was sitting in his apartment, feeling rather depressed that he didn't get to see his human friend today. He put his glasses on before sitting on the couch. Maybe some TV would make him feel a bit better. Hopefully there would be a good movie on. But once the screen switched on, he was greeted by a Breaking News image. He immediately put the volume up and listened as the reporter explained the situation. He dropped his remote when his worse fear was finally realised.

"Mary..." he whispered.

...

Mike was at home, having returned from his date with Celia. He was thankful that they hadn't been there when the incident occurred. But the thought of a human child in their world had brought fear to him. Having been to the human world, he's had his fair share with encountering humans. But now one of their own was in _his _world. He just hoped Sulley was alright.

Just then he heard the front door open before slamming shut. Mike looked over to see Sulley panting and covered in sweat.

"There you are!" Mike yelled, relieved to find his friend unharmed.

"Um, Mike? We have a little...situation, on our hands." Sulley said slowly, hiding the child behind his back.

"Yeah, I know! I've been watching the news! There's a child on the loose!"

Sulley then gulped and slowly revealed the child to him. Mike blinked before screaming out in horror.

...

Randall was scrambling all over the city, using his invisibility powers to hide himself from the CDA. He had snuck in an looked all over the restaurant, but couldn't find her. He was now searching high and low for her, fearing the worse.

"MARY!" he cried, the name echoing throughout the city.

...

Sulley and Mike were desperately trying to hide themselves from the child as she ran around the apartment picking up random things. The child walked up to a stack of records and pulled one out. Mike groaned.

"Aw no! Those were alphabetized!" he whined before removing the thing he had used to shield his eye. He the turned and suddenly found himself facing the child, who sneezed directly in his eye. Mike screamed in horror before spraying his eye, only to scream even louder in pain. The child was now approaching Sulley, who had pressed himself against a wall with random ornaments from their days with Oozma Kappa. He then found a teddy bear and picked it up.

"You want this?" he asked her as if she were a dog while shaking it in front of her face.

The girl jumped up and down happily.

"Fetch!" Sulley yelled before tossing it. He watched the girl follow it happily.

Mike had finally recovered from his painful journey through the realization that you should never spray your eye with bacterial killing sprays. "Hey!" he yelled when he found the girl hugging his teddy and ran up to her. "Give me that!" he yelled, snatching it from her, "No one touches little Mikey!"

The girl's attitude suddenly changed. She looked as though she was about the explode in any minute. "_Mike_. Give her the _bear_." Sulley muttered to his friend.

Soon a piercing scream was unleashed from the girl and the lights within the apartment started acting up. The child was crying loudly. This had caught the attention of a CDA helicopter and the friends panicked.

"MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP!" Mike yelled as he desperately pulled the curtain down for the window.

Sulley picked up the bear and frantically started to sing a song in hopes it would calm her down. It did the trick, but when she reached out for the bear she had accidentally touched his hand. Sulley immediately pulled back and screamed, causing the girl to cry again.

"Sulley! Give her the bear! GIVE HER THE BE-" before Mike could finished, he suddenly tripped and fell in the small garbage bin, had a bunch if records stuff in his mouth, befire finally getting hit in the head.

This made the girl burst into fits of laughter. Her laughter had not only powered the apartment, but all of the other buildings that surrounded it as well. Everyone who were still on the streets noticed this and all froze. Back in the apartment, the girl's laughter was powerful that it caused the power to burst. With the girl giggling in the end.

"What the heck just happened." Sulley asked in slight awe as he looked around the now dark apartment.

Mike hopped over to Sulley, still stuck in the garbage bin. "I have no idea. But it would be _really _great, if she didn't do that again."

The girl giggled.

A while later the girl was on the floor making childish drawings of monsters before opening her mouth. Sulley tossed her another cereal piece and watched her chew it happily before tossing her another piece.

"Alright, we can use spoons, dig a tunnel under the city, and release it into the wild." Mike said.

Sulley looked over to him with a rather unimpressed expression. "Spoons?" he asked.

"That's it. I'm out of ideas. I'm out!" Mike announced before crunching up the paper and tossing it into the already full garbage bin.

Sulley listened to him blabber ridiculous ideas before turning back to the child. The girl had brought up a drawing: it showed a childish drawing of herself along with what appeared to be a purple lizard holding her hand. Sulley peered a bit closer. "That looks like..." but he stopped when he saw her rub her eye tiredly.

"Pssp, Mike. I think she's getting tired." Sulley whispered.

"Well that's great. Why don't you find her a place to sleep, WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!" Mike snapped before turning back to his desk.

...

Sulley left a trail of cereal pieces that led to a pile of newspaper, which was suppose to be her bed. After setting it up, he heard giggling and found her tucked in his large bed.

"No!" Sulley groaned, "Your gonna get your germs all over it."

The girl giggled, but didn't budge.

Sighing in defeat, Sulley made his way to the door. "I guess I'll use the chair then." he mumbled.

"NO!" the girl suddenly cried.

"What?" Sulley asked, sounding slightly impatient.

The girl then pointed to his closest and started to talk in baby talk.

Sulley sighed, "There's nobody in the closet, now will you go to sleep?"

The girl whimpered and pulled up the drawing of what appeared to be a large purple monster with angry big teeth and horns.

"Hey, that looks like Johnny." Sulley said, "Johnny's your monster." he then rolled his eyes and walked over to his closest. "Johnny's not going to be in my closet. " Sulley said before opening it, "See?"

The girl yelped and immediately hid under the blanket.

"There's no monster in here." Sulley, stepping into the closet himself. He then rolled his eyes. "Well _now _there is. B-but I'm not gonna scare you. I'm off duty." he said with an assuring smile, causing the girl to giggle. "Listen, uhhhh," his eyes darted down to her drawings and found the name "Mary" scribbled on them, "Mary. Why don't you go to sleep?" he said before falling "asleep".

Mary giggled before finally falling alseep, exhausted. Sulley sighed in major relief and left his room, taking one last look at her sleeping peaceful before closing the door behind him.

"You know, Mike," Sulley said, "I don't think she's dangerous."

Mike chuckled sarcastically. "Well that's nice. I always wanted a pet that could KILL ME!" he yelled.

"Look, why don't we just bring her back?"

"What?" Mike asked.

Sulley shrugged. "You know, we bring her to work, find her door, put her in, and that's that. It'll be like nothing ever happened. Everything would go back to normal." Sulley said.

"Good idea buddy, but how the heck are we suppose to bring her in? What are we gonna do?!"

Sulley then looked over to his couch. He noticed the light purple scale patterns on it. He had an idea.

**X.X**

**This chapter was long. I probably mixed or changed a few things as well XD **

**I'm getting tired so please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

***yawn***


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed :D**

**Here is chapter five! :D **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T If I did, this would've been the movie REGARDLESS of the possible PG-13 rating. **

**X.X**

This is crazy, Sulley! Just crazy!" Mike yelled before pushing the "hoody" of Mary's costume back down.

Mary was dresses up like a reptilian looking monster with tentacle arms. She was kept hidden behind Sulley's back as they walked to work. "Calm down Mike, everything is going to be just fine." Sulley said assuringly. But deep inside he was beginning to think that he wasn't so sure about it either. "Look, just act normal." he added before pushing the door open. But once inside they immediately froze when they saw that the lobby was swarmed with CDA monsters.

"Let's go back." Mike whispered hastily.

"We are not going back." Sulley whispered back.

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

The two exchanged glares before they heard a familiar child's giggle. They looked over to see Mary hopping over to Mr. Waternoose, who was currently talking with a few CDA members who found the bag in the sushi restaurant. Sulley had a look of horror on his face when he pulled his furry claw-like hands from behind his back.

Mary tapped on one of Waternoose's crab-like legs in the curiosity of any three year old. This managed to catch Waternoose's attention. "Oh, hello there little one. Where did you come from?" he said in a gentle, almost father like tone. But Mary didn't say anything. Instead she had a gut feeling that this guy wasn't so very nice.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley called as he and Mike ran over to get her.

"Ah ha! James!" Waternoose said happily as the blue monster bent down to pick her up, "Is this one yours?"

"Uh, no. It's my cousin's, sister's...daughter, sir." he chuckled.

"Yeah it's "bring your obscured relative to work day"." Mike added, but with less enthusiasm.

"Hm. Must have missed the memo." the old monster muttered to himself.

The two would've facepalmed at how easily the old guy fell for the excuse. "Now if you would both excuse me, I'm going to have to follow these gentlemen and discuss some matters with them. At least, since they haven't shut us down yet." he added bitterly before following the CDA monsters.

Once he was gone from their view, Sulley then looked down at Mike. "'Bring your obscured relative to work day?' Really, Mike?" he asked in dismay.

"Hey! It's not so easy to come up with excuses for your boss you know!" Mike hissed as the two made their way to the locker room.

"Halt!" they suddenly heard a CDA monster yell. The two looked over to see a few of them tackling a scare assistant to the ground. They exchanged quick looks before they quickly made their way out of the lobby.

...

The two were grateful to find that the place was empty.

"Okay, you wait here with her. And I'll go get..."

"Mary." Sulley sighed.

"Mary's door." Mike finished.

"But we can't leave her here, this is the men's room!" Sulley protested.

"Oh, stop being so negative. Look at her! She loves it here! I mean look at her dancing for joy." Mike said while gesturing a hand to Mary, who was now hopping up and down frantically. And with that, Mike left them alone.

Sulley looked over to Mary and laughed, "That's really cute. It almost looks as though you need to..."

Mary looked up at Sulley whined.

"Oh!"

Sulley immediately took her to the nearest stall and placed her in there before closing the door. While she did her "business" he stood guard and listened to her childish singing. He felt a little embarrassed that he would have to listen to her "go". Thankfully her singing would block it out. And then her singing came to an abrupt stop. "Hey, did everything come out alright?" he asked, thinking she was done. He then did the stupidest thing by attempting to peek inside. Only to have her yell at him.

"Oh! Sorry." he said quickly. He then rubbed the back of his head, feeling deeply embarrassed.

A few seconds later, he finally heard her flush the toilet. Taking a deep breath, he finally stepped in. But once inside he was horrified to find that she wasn't there. Fearing that she could've fallen into the large toilet, he was about to reach in when he heard a familiar giggle behind him. He turned around to see Mary standing there with a playful grin on her face. Sulley chuckled and sighed in relief.

Mary giggled one more time before running off down the aisle.

"Hey!" Sulley said before running, surprised to find the hall empty. He then looked behind him to find her standing behind him, giggling. "There you are." he chuckled. Mary giggled before running into the stall. Sulley ran up to the stall, only to find it empty. He hear another giggle and turned around to find Mary standing in front of another stall way down.

"Hey, your good." he said.

...

Randall was yawned. His eyes were droopy and looked as though he was about to collapse. He was literally up all night trying to find Mary. But to no avail. By the time he got home he only had a half hour of rest before he had to go back to work. He groggily made his way to a bench in the locker room in hopes of taking a quick nap. Once he was settled on the bench, he doze off in to a peaceful slumber.

...

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Sulley announced in a playful growl, "I'm getting warmer! Getting closer now!" Sulley then fell to all fours and was now crawling while looking under the stalls, "FE. FI. FO-"

"_What _are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

Sulley looked up to see Mike standing where he was in complete confusion. Sulley immediately scrambled back up to his feet. "Uh, I'm looking for the child." he said quickly.

"You mean you LOST her?!"

"No I-"

While the two argued with one another, Mary was happily skipping through the locker room before stopping a few feet from a purple monster that was stretched out on a bench. She took a few steps closer and grinned happily when she realised who it was.

"Raylee!" she cried happily before running over to her sleeping friend.

Randall's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He had only been alseep for a few minutes. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes tiredly until he felt something tug on his second pair of arms. He looked down to see the strangest looking monster he's ever seen.

"Raylee!" the monster cried happily, reaching its stubby tentacle arms up to him. It sounded a LOT like Mary. "Raylee!" the monster cried, hopping up and down until her "mouth" suddenly flung back to reveal a familiar face.

Randall's eyes glowed and his fronds raised up in pure joy. "Mary!" he cried before reaching down and pulling her in a tight embrace. The girl hugged back happily, although it felt a little odd with those tentacles. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to sooner or later. Finally, he gently placed the child on the floor. "What are you doing? Your not suppose to be here." he said gently, caressing her hair.

The child giggled and tugged on his second pair of arms before running down the aisle, gesturing for him to follow her.

...

"Alright, maybe she could've have gone too far." Mike said after looking in the last stall.

Sulley buried his face in his paws and sighed depressingly.

"Kitty!" a familiar voice cried.

Sulley looked up to see Mary running up to him happily. "Mary!" he cried in joy before bending down and scooping her up in his arms, "Don't run off like that."

"Well that was easy." Mike said.

Just then a third monster was suddenly present in the room. He walked in, following the child and was surprised to find her in the arms of his rival.

"SULLIVAN?!" he yelled.

"RANDALL?!" Sully and Mike cried in unison.

"WAZOWSKI?!" Randall yelled.

Mary giggled happily, finding the shock between them rather funny.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Sulley yelled.

Randall angrily walked up to him and snatched Mary from his arms and held her close. "Why were _you _holding _my _FRIEND?!" he snapped.

"_Your _friend?!" Mike snapped back.

"Yes! Were you the ones who let her out?!"

"No!" Sulley yelled, "I found a door and I didn't know if someone was using it or not!"

"Dose it matter?!" Randall snapped.

"Look! We're trying to get her home alright!" Mike finally snapped.

While the trio continued to argue, Mary looked over Randall's shoulder a noticed a familiar pair of sharp horns. A whimper escaped her as she held onto Randall's neck tightly. "What's the matter little one?" Randall asked in a gentle voice that not even Mike and Sulley could believe.

"I already told your buddies that I haven't seen anything!" a bellowing voice snapped.

The three monsters froze before quickly bolting for the stall. All three of them stood on top of the single toilet, all trying to remain quiet as Johnny's form came into view. The monster looked rather annoyed due to the multiple visits he was receiving from the CDA monsters. Randall held Mary tighter while Mike nearly fell into the toilet.

Johnny was in the middle of washing his hands when his assistant suddenly came running in with a newspaper.

"Johnny!" he cried.

Johnny gasped in surprise and placed one of his claws over his rapidly beating heart. Before his assistant could say anything else, the purple brute suddenly grabbed him and told him to hush. He then went up to the last stall and banged it open. He did it to the next stall and the same one over. Randall, Sulley, and Mike exchanged nervous looks as Johnny got closer and closer to them. He was about to hit their stall when his assistant finally came running up to him.

"Johnny! The child. The child you've had your eye one. The child you wanted to use as the test subject. The child has escaped!" his assistant yelped.

Johnny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do I look like I care right now?" he said.

"But what if the CDA finds out?!"

Johnny growled at this, "No one's gonna find out! For now we act like nothing has happened. Just get the machine up and ready by noon. Waternoose wants a test subject and he wants one now! And when I find that little brat, she's _dead_!" he yelled before hitting the stall door. Luckily he didn't see the terrified forms of Randall, Sulley, and Mike hiding behind it.

"Why are you still standing around?!" Johnny then hissed, snatching the newspaper and threatening to hit his assistant with it. "Go! Move! Get lost now!" he snapped.

"I wasn't here!" his assistant said frantically.

Soon their voices had begun to fade, and the trio were alone again.

"I think they're gone." Sulley whispered.

Just then Mike slipped and fell in the toilet.

"Eww." Mary giggled.

**X.X**

**Uh oh.**

**Looks like Johnny as something against little Mary. You can probably guess why though XD**.

**After this chapter we're gonna go through the heck of losing and trying to find Boo/Mary again. And Randall is finally gonna tell Mike how he felt when Mike abandoned him. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**BTW, I might add a little modern music to this. Just to add some humor XD**

**I do not own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

This is bad. This is so very bad." Mike said as he, Randall, and Sulley walked down the hall.

"What were they talking about a machine?" Randall asked.

"Who cares? Oh!" Mike cried.

"Look, don't panic, all we have to do is call her door down and send her home." Sulley said.

Mike shook some toilet off his foot, "You're right, you're right. We're just three regular joes on our way to work. We will blend right in."

"Joes?" Randall asked, unimpressed.

Soon the trio entered the scare floor. Luckily there were only the assistants and a few CDA members.

"Top of the mornin', fellas!" Sulley announced.

"Hey, what's shakin', bacon?" Mike added.

"Did you lose weight? Or a limb?"

"Oh, brother." Randall sighed before shaking his head. Why he made a temporary truce just to get his friend back home he may never know. Mary seemed to be enjoying their stupidity though. "You have her card key, right?" he muttered to Mike.

"Of course I have her card key. I went and got her card key." Mike muttered back. He then took a card key that was sticking out of someone's folder. Which meant he didn't have her card key. Once he arrived to their station he immediately swiped the card key, "Okay, here we go."

Randall then placed Mary down, feeling a bit saddened that he had to watch his friend go. After just reuniting with her. "Take care of yourself." he whispered to her gently. Although he would probably be seeing her again that night.

"Try not to run through any more closets." Sulley added.

Mary giggled and even Randall couldn't help but chuckle softly at the added humor. Soon a door landed in the station, except it wasn't the white door with flowers. Instead it was a metal looking door with various posters of artists.

"Wazowski, that's not her door." Randall said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's her door. It's her door." Mike protested.

"No, her door was white." Randall said.

"And it had flowers on it." Sulley added.

"No. It must have been dark last night because this is her door."

"I've seen her door almost everyday for the past couple of months. That is not her door." Randall said firmly.

"No, this is her door. End of story." Mike said before opening the door.

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

"Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there!" Mike said with attempted enthusiasm.

Even Mary didn't buy it. Instead she stood a bit closer to Randall, who was now holding her firmly.

"Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of 22 Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back lane."

"Mowki Kowski." Mary replied.

"Very good. Now bon voyage! Bye-bye!"

Mary looked up at Randall and then back at Mike with a "are you serious" look.

"Come on." Mike then picked up a pencil and held it in Mary's face as though she were a dog. "Look at the stick. See the stick? Go get the stick! Go fetch." Mike said before tossing the pencil through the door.

Sulley then reached out and slammed the door shut. "Mike, this isn't Mary' door." Sulley said firmly with his arms crossed.

It was then that Mike was getting frustrated. "Look, just put that thing back where it came from, or so help me-" Mike was gonna finish before he realised he had gained the attention of everyone else on the floor. Everyone was giving them odd looks.

Randall immediately hid Mary behind Sulley and stood perfectly still by him with his hands behind his back and a nervous grin on his face. Sulley did the same.

"Oh, hey!" Mike said, "We're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called _Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me._"

Randall desperately wanted to smack Mike across the face right about now for his stupidity. Mike laughed nervously.

"It's a musical! _Put that thing back where it came from or so help me._" Mike sang.

"_Bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom..._" Sulley sang while stomping up and down.

" _So help me, so help me._" Randall sang.

"And cut! We're still working on it. It's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers." Mike finished.

Everyone merely rolled their eyes and went back to work.

"Sulley, Randall, I've had enough." Mike growled, "Now say good-bye to," he turned, only to find that Mary was gone, "Where'd she go? What'd you two do with her?"

Randall gasped. "Where is she?" he asked frantically before looking around and under the desk.

"I don't believe it. She got away from us again?! Well that is just great." Mike said bitterly.

"Look, she couldn't have gone far." Sulley said. "I'll look ahead, you guys split up." he said before running out the scare floor hurriedly.

Randall soon made his way out frantically. Mike ran after him. "Hey, hey, hey, what is up with you and this child?!" he asked.

Randall then stopped in his tracks and spun around. His eyes were now burning with a fierce determination of finding this girl. He also looked extremely tired as well. "She's my friend! I can't just leave her alone out there!" Randall said.

"But why do you care for a mere human?" Mike then asked.

"Why? Because she is my only friend! THAT'S WHY! YOU ABANDONED ME IN MONSTERS UNIVERSITY! YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT BLUE MORON! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAD TO RESORT TO JOINING ROR IN AN ATTEMPT JUST TO GET YOU BACK! But no. BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS NOTHING BUT A MERE TOY FOR JOHNNY! I HAD TO RESORT TO HIM JUST TO FIND HAPPINESS! BUT I NEVER DID! AND IT'S ALL YOUR **FAULT**!" Randall yelled so loudly that everyone that was present in the area could hear it. He didn't care if they were watching. Without another word, Randall turned around and left Mike alone.

...

Mary roared playfully as she ran through the almost empty halls. She then climbed up some boxes and stood in front of a garbage can.

Sulley came running in and found her, "Mary!"

Mary giggled and waved her "tentacle" at him before accidentally falling into the bin.

"No." Sulley said before approaching her.

"Hey you! Halt!" a CDA member called, causing Sulley to stop and turn around to face them.

"He's the one." the second one said, "The one from the commercial!"

"Affirmative. That's him." the first one said.

The second one then took out a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen. "Can we get an autograph?" he asked.

Sulley sighed in relief, "Oh, oh, sure. No problem."

"You can make that out to Bethany, my daughter."

Meanwhile in the background, two monsters were pushing the grabage can away. Sulley then frantically wrote some stuff down and handed it back to the CDA members. Mary poked her head out and jumped out, but accidentally leaving one of her "eyes" behind. Sulley turned around and froze when he saw the monsters dump the garbage down the garbage shaft. He then gasped in horror.

Randall saw him and immediately ran up to him. "What is it?" he asked.

...

The two bolted through the basement door in a hurry. The arrived to the room where the company disposed of its garbage by squishing them into cubes. Finding the pile of garbage with Mary in it as a cube would be a very messy scene. The two immediately looked through the window and found the pile rolling into the spinner thing.

"NO!" the two gasped.

They watched in horror as the process began. The garbage was then pounded. Rolled over. And getting grinded and chopped to pieces. All the while both Randall and Sulley were fainting in and out. And then cubes of garbage came out. The two ran up to the cube of garbage while panting from the horror they've just scene.

"Mary..." Randall whispered tearfully while cradling what was left of the eye that was part of her costume. Sulley moaned before falling flat on his back and blacking out.

"Boo!" a familiar voice cried from behind.

Randall spun around to find Mary standing in front of the doors. Giggling playfully. "MARY!" Randall cried before literally running over Sulley and scooping her up in his embrace.

...

Sulley was rubbing his head while he and Randall walked down the hall. "You know, my head still hurts from you running over me " he muttered.

Randall didn't reply, instead he held Mary closely in his arms.

"Guys!"

The two turned around to find Mike running up to them. "Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yep?" Sulley said proudly.

Mike sighed in relief. "Good. Now let's get us some lunch. I can't think straight while on a empty stomach." he added bitterly.

The three of them were walking down now empty halls heading for the cafeteria. It was then that Randall suddenly stopped when he noticed a door standing alone in the scare floor. "Hold on a sec you guys." he said. Mike and Sulley looked up to see the door as well.

"Will you look at that?" Mike said in bewilderment.

The trio approached the door. Randall was surprised to see that it was non other then Mary's door. It was white with the same flora pattern on the bottom. "I don't believe it. That's her door!" he said.

Mike spun around and looked at him. "Your kidding me?" he asked.

"Nope. That's definitely her door." Sulley said.

Mike chuckled joyfully, "This is great! We can finally send her home!"

But Randall wasn't so sure. "I don't know you guys." he said, holding Mary closer, "Don't you find it a little odd that her door is just...well...here?"

Sulley thought for a moment before nodding. "Randall's got a point Mike." he said.

"What?" Mike said in dismay, "Don't be so negative. Look! Her door is here! She can go home now!"

Randall shook his head and kept a firm grip on Mary. Mike rolled his eye and approached the door. "If it'll make you both happy, I'll just go in and check for myself. I can assure you that nothing is even in there except her things." he said.

Randall and Sulley exchanged uneasy looks. Something wasn't right and they know it. And besides, there was a cart full of yellow tanks near the door. That's obviously gotta be a reason to not be suspicious. Mary let out a whimper. Even she could tell that something was wrong. The vibe in the air just felt...sinister. Mike then opened the door. The room on the other side was completely untouched. It was still night, which was a good thing. But Randall was still unsure of it.

Mike then walked into the room.

"Mike!" Sulley whispered.

Mike completely ignored him and started to jump on the bed. Randall's fronds suddenly shot up in alarm and he was about to yell for Mike to come back when a box suddenly appeared and snatched the green monster up.

**X.X**

**A second update! XD **

**In the next chapter, that's were all the change is gonna begin. I won't give away too much though. But I'll give you a hint: Oozma Kappa is gonna be back! And the with part with Randall yelling at Mike, I'll get into detail on that in chapter eight. **

**Sorry if this chapter was crappy. I wanted to get it out of the way XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter! :D And for that, you will each get one of Randall's cupcakes!**

**This is where the story takes a major turn. I've been looking forward to writing this and the others that are coming up! ^-^**

**Warning, there will be a curse word in here and a possible OOC Johnny. Plus some hinted slash. Just wanna let ya know! ^-^**

**I do not own Monsters Inc T-T. If I did, Randall would've been a good guy.**

**X.X**

Both Sulley and Randall gasped before they quickly scurried under the desk. Mary whimpered but Randall hushed her gently.

Johnny walked out of the room while carrying the small box that contained Mike. He opened the cart, which was disguised as a bunch of yellow tanks, and pushed the button to remove the door. The two monsters watched helplessly as the door disappeared from view and watched as Johnny pushed the cart down the empty floor. The wheels echoing eerily throughout the room.

Just then, Randall let out a sneeze. Sulley glared at him. "What? I got allergies, alright?" Randall said, glaring back. The sneeze caught Johnny's attention and he stopped. Both Sulley and Randall froze, daring themselves not to move a muscle as they eyed Johnny carefully. The purple monster looked around a bit before the lunch bell rang. He immediately pushed the cart again just as the other monsters were returning from lunch. Sulley and Randall immediately got up and pursued Johnny. They followed him down a series of hallways until they arrived at a dead end.

"Mike?" Sulley whispered, "Mike, where are you buddy?"

Randall placed Mary down and searched through the small area as well.

"Wazowski! If you don't tell us where you are, I'm gonna make you wish you did listen to me!" Randall hissed.

As the two continued to search, Mary walked up to the wall where a bunch of tools were held. She flipped her "hoody" back and realised she could feel a slight draft coming from the crevice. She hopped up a bit to reach for a tool that was hanging down. But when she did hit it, the tool was pushed up. There was a "click" and a hidden passage way was revealed. Sulley and Randall looked up and was surprised. Mary giggled happily.

"Good work Mary!" Sulley said.

Randall then picked her up and looked into the passage. It was big enough to fit the both of them all at once. Mary whimpered and buried her face in Randall's smooth, scaley neck.

"Sshh. It's okay." Randall whispered gently.

Randall and Sulley exchanged nods and the two cautiously entered the hall. Bangs and hissing could be heard from the pipes ahead, and an eerie golden glow was cast. Randall was the one who peeked out first before jumping out. Sulley was next. The two made their way down a path and distant voices could be heard.

"Yes! I got someone!" Johnny snapped at his assistant, who chuckled nervously.

"Of course you did! Not that I was concerned or anything-"

"JUST GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME DAMN IT!" Johnny snapped.

"Gah! Yes, yes, of course." his assistant said frantically before running over.

Sulley and Randall crouched down and looked through the small openings in between the pipes. "While we're young here you moron!" Johnny snapped at his assistant again.

Johnny opened the lid and reached in for the box. Both he and his assistant grunted as they lifted the box out of the cart.

"Wazowski needs to lay off a few pounds." Johnny said.

"I'm not fat!" Mike yelled from inside the box.

Johnny and his assistant then dumped Mike out the box and onto a chair.

"Ow! Hey!" Mike yelled as Johnny binded his arms down with metal clamps.

"Shut it you little round idiot." Johnny growled dangerously.

This caused fear to rush through Mike. Johnny is a scary guy, but he didn't think that he would go this far. "What do you plan on doing to me?" Mike asked as he struggled in his binds.

Johnny smirked cruelly, causing Randall to flinch slightly. "You see Wazowski, these are bad times for the scaring business. Waternoose is desperate. So that's when I told him my idea. And soon scarers like your idiot friend, James P. Sullivan, will be working for me." he chuckled, "And Randall?" Johnny seemed to calm down and a gentle, yet sinister, smile appeared on his lips. "Soon he'll return to me." he purred quietly.

The tone of Johnny's voice when he said that sent shivers down Randall's spine. While Sulley didn't really get what he said, Randall knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"Look, I don't know what you did to him in the University, but if you dare lay a single finger on him! I'll-" before Mike could finish, Johnny had punched him. This had taken everyone by surprise.

"Shut it. Waternoose wants results." he growled.

Just then an alarm went off and red lights started flashing. A strange machine suddenly lowered itself from the ceiling and revealed itself to everyone. Sulley and Randall looked at it in awe. Mike struggled in his bonds as the strange device got closer. Then it finally stopped.

"Say hello to the Scream Extractor." Johnny said, petting it lightly before walking over to the controls.

"Uh, hello?" Mike said.

Randall shook his head slightly. _Idiot,_ he thought.

Johnny then pushed his assistant aside and worked on the controls himself. Soon a suction like device was slowly approaching Mike.

"W-wait. Wait." Mike said, panicking, "S-stop! Stop! Help! Help!"

Randall and Sulley exchanged looks and the two immediately made their way down the path. Mike kept on crying for help until his mouth was slowly getting sucked to the device. The thing was only an inch from him until the machine suddenly shut down.

"Oh, for the... What did you do this time?" Johnny asked, sounding impatient.

His assistant stammered. "I-I checked everything! I swear! I-"

"GO CHECK THE MACHINE!" Johnny snapped.

"Okay! Okay! It might take a while though." the assistant said.

Johnny groaned and shook his head. When he looked down he was surprised to find that one of the plugs was slightly out of place. He then turned around and followed the thick plug through the narrow hallway. He then turned a corner and found that the giant plug for the machine was, well, un-plugged.

"Pssp. Hey. Do you like cars?" Mike asked Johnny's assistant, "I have a car. And if you let me go I'll give you...a ride, in it. Please?"

Johnny's assistant stopped what he was doing and sighed. Remorse was clear in his eyes when he spoke, "I'm sorry Wazowski! But Johnny says I'm not allowed to patronize with victims of his evil plot."

The pale monster was suddenly snatched by an unseen force. Mike looked up and smiled, relieved.

"Hmm." Johnny said before plugging the device back in. He then walked back to the controls but gasped when he looked up. Sitting in the chair was his assistant, flailing in the seat as the device sucked the air out of him.

"What are you doing? Where's Wazowski?!" Johnny yelled. He only received a muffled reply so he finally switched the device off. Once it was removed, his assistant's lips were a thick red due to the suction from the device. "Well?"

His assistant struggled to lift even a finger. Finally fed up with the stupidity, Johnny simply left his assistant. Who fell from the seat soon after.

...

"Come on!" Mike yelled as he, Sulley, and Randall, run out of the hidden room. "This is crazy. He's gonna kill us!" Sulley yelled.

The trio then escaped the building through a backdoor. They needed to get out of there and fast. "Where's your car?!" Mike asked Randall frantically.

Randall looked at him in dismay. "What do you mean my car?! I walk to work!" the purple lizard cried.

"Drats! Mine is at the shop!" Mike yelled.

The three then heard the voices of CDA members approaching and they immediately bolted through the parking lot and down the street. "Well what do we do now genius?" Randall asked Sulley bitterly as they continued to run, "We can't return to our own homes. He's probably told the CDA that we have the kid by now!"

Unfortunately for Randall, he was right. Sulley thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "I know someone who could help us." he finally announced.

Randall's fronds rose up at this. "Who?" he asked.

Sulley grinned. "A couple of old friends from college." he replied.

...

It was half-pass eleven now.

Sulley, Mike, and Randall were walking down a deserted sidewalk in a friendly neighborhood. They were close to Monster University as a matter of fact. And to think that their adventure all started from there. Mary was already fast asleep in Randall's eyes. The trio were extremely exhausted. Having been able to run all the way out of Monstropolis surprisingly.

Randall, who hadn't slept the night before, was trying to keep himself awake. "How long until we get there?" he asked tiredly.

"Just...a couple more houses down." Sulley yawned in reply.

Just then a clap of thunder was heard along with a flash of lighting. The trio stopped and looked up just as the heavy downpour came down on them heavily. Their bodies now getting soaked in the cold rain. The trio sighed heavily in unison.

"Lovely." Mike said bitterly.

Randall did his best to shield Mary from the rain by holding her closer. This just wasn't their day. Soon they walked up to a certain house that Sulley and Mike knew all too well. Nothing about it has changed. Sulley knocked it three times and stepped back. A few minutes later the door was unlucked and a pale monster with five eyes and minimal hair answered it. He looked as though he was about ready to go to sleep.

"May I help you?" he asked. His voice sounded a tad bit deeper.

"Hey Squishy." Sulley said with a sleepy smile.

The monster peered closer at the blue monster before his eyes widened in realisation and a silent gasp escaped him.

"Sulley?" he asked. He then looked down to find Mike as well, "M-Mike?"

"Good to see you again Squishy." Mike replied.

"Who's at the door Squish!" another familiar voice asked from the stairs.

"Don! It's Sulley!" Squishy cried.

Don had to grip the wooden rail to prevent himself from falling. "W-what?" he stammered.

"It's Sulley! And Mike's here too!"

Don let out a happy gasp. "Guys! Sulley and Mike are here!" he cried happily. In a split second the mature student was suddenly trampled by a two headed monster and an odd looking monster with purple fur.

"Sulley?!" the two headed monster cried.

"Mike?!" the purple monster yelled.

"Boys?!" a femme voice suddenly called from upstairs, "What are you doing down here? It's pass your bedtime!"

"Mom!" Squishy whined, "Can't you see we're about to reunite with our former brothers?!"

"Aww, that's nice hon. But don't stay up too late!" his mom said cheerfully before going back upstairs.

"He lives with his mom?" Randall whispered to Mike.

"I couldn't believe it myself at first." Mike whispered back.

"Why are you guys so wet? And why is Randy with you? And..." Squishy peered a bit closer to see Mary sleeping peacefully in Randall's arms, "_Why _do you guys have a human child with you?" he added slowly. He had heard on the news about a child being on the loose. But he didn't think that one of his college enemies would be holding it in his arms.

Sulley sighed. "That's the thing. We need your guys' help." Sulley said.

**X.X**

**Cliffhanger! :D**

**Sorry if I didn't get anything right. I haven't seen MU so I have to rely on movie trailers and Wiki. And I'm writing this late at night so sorry about any grammar or spelling errors you might see. So Sulley and Mike are finally reunited with their Oozma Kappa buddies! They're gonna play a major role in my fic as well. So what's gonna happen next? Will they welcome Randall and Mary? And sorry about the OOC Johnny there too XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now for the members of Oozma Kappa, I don't EXACTLY know what their personalities are like. So I'm afraid they might appear OOC. Aw who am I kidding, almost everyone in this fic is OOC so I might as well XD **

**There might be some hinted slash. So if slash makes you uncomfortable or you dislike it, RUN. Or you could scroll down, either one ^-^ **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

So, yeah, that pretty much sums it all up." Sulley finished while rubbing the back of his neck.

The Oozma Kappa members stared at him with wide eyes and open jaws. It was nearly midnight now, and Sulley had spent most of the last hour explaining the events that occurred. How Mary wasn't as dangerous as everyone thought she was. How they overheard what Johnny said. About the machine. Everything.

"Why didn't you tell the CDA then?" Squishy asked.

Randall, Sulley, and Mike all chuckled nervously.

"We, uh, were in a hurry to run." Mike said.

The Oozma Kappa members looked at one another and then back at the trio. They were wrapped in towels and looked as though they would fall over in any minute. Finally, the OK president stood up and cleared his throat and said, "We believe you."

Sulley, Mike, and Randall sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Sulley whispered.

"We're brothers. Brothers help one another in times like this." the purple monster, Art, said.

"Now lets get to bed before my mo-"

"Boys?" Squishy's mom asked.

"MOM! We're going to bed now!" Squishy whined.

"Okay, sweety, goodnight!" his mother said cheerfully.

...

Mike found it a little odd to be sleeping in his old room again in the OK house. Sulley was already knocked out once he reached the top bunk. Since they didn't have any more beds, Squishy had given Randall a sleeping for him and Mary to sleep in. Mike was at the bottom bunk, trying his best to sleep. But Sulley's snoring just kept him up.

Fed up, Mike sat up. Accidentally hitting the top bunk. Luckily he managed to hold back a scream. He sat over the edge and looked over to where Randall and Mary were. Randall was wide awake, curled around the large sleeping bag which kept Mary. They removed her from the costume since they wouldn't be needing it for a while. The lizard was constantly caressing her hair in an attempt to calm her down whenever she was whimpering and assuring her that he was still there.

Mike was honestly surprised. He knew Randall was once all nice, shy, and a bit nerdy when they first met. But he thought that all left him when their friendship officially broke up. He guess not. The kindness at least. Mike quietly got out of bed a walked over to the duo. He could see that Randall was nodding off to sleep but he managed to keep himself awake.

"Hi." Mike said quietly.

Randall looked over and...smiled at him. Or a sleepy smile at least. "Hey." he replied. His voice sounded tired and hoarse.

"Shouldn't you be alseep?" Mike asked.

Randall shrugged. "I guess." he replied.

The two were quiet. Mike watched as his former enemy caressed the child's hair gently.

"Hey," Randall suddenly said, "about what I said in the company..."

Mike shook his head and smiled. "It's alright." he said, "You were right about it most of the time."

Randall chuckled quietly, "Your right about that."

The two then chuckled. To them it felt a little awkward to be chuckling with the one you once considered your enemy.

"Hey Randall?" Mike asked, "When you were on that yelling spree at me, you mentioned something about Johnny using you like a toy. What exactly did you mean by "toy"?"

Randall's fronds lowered and a chill ran down his spine as Johnny's words echoed through his mind.

_"And Randall? Soon he'll return to me..." _

The poor lizard had to resist the urge to hug himself right now. Especially with Wazowski beside him. "I-It's a long story." he started out nervously.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

"After I learned that you were expelled, I was devastated inside. I thought we could've been best chums like I though we would when we first met." Randall then sighed and shook his head, "After I learned that, I felt depressed."

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

"I wasn't myself. I was more isolated then usual. I stopped my hobby of making cupcakes and everything. I would cry myself to everything whenever I saw your empty bed." Randall said sadly, tears brimming in his eyes.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"When I saw you hanging out with Sullivan, I thought it was because you abandoned me. Even after you joined Oozma Kappa, I thought we could still be friends. But you didn't come back. You didn't sit by me or anything. So then I came up with the stupidest idea ever."

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all, you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

"I thought that if I joined ROR, you would get jealous and want to be my friend again. Even though I was finally with the popular kids, I wanted my first friend by my side again."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

"But you didn't. Instead I saw you with Sullivan even more. I was beginning to lose hope of ever having my first friend back..."

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"It was then that I really changed myself. I actually wanted to get rid of Sullivan. I blamed him for taking you from me. But when I look back now I realise it was me who never stood by your side."

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"It was then that I developed a hatred for the both of you. Especially Sullivan for having the friendship that could've been ours from the start. It was then that Johnny took notice of this. He had actually pulled me one side and asked me what's wrong. And I told him." Randall then fell silent.

"What happened Randall?" Mike whispered.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"I-I actually told him other things as well. I-I told him that I wasn't happy. He offered a way to help me. A-and I accepted it." Randall whispered tearfully.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"It hurt Mikey!" Randall sobbed softly, burying his face in his hands, "I wasn't use to it! I wasn't even happy in the end but I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid he would tell everyone or worse. I cried in his arms once he fell asleep."

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"I was a fool. A young fool. I soon offered myself up to him more and more. By then I've gotten use to it but the pain never left."

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

"And you know what's funny? I did this just to have you as my friend again. But after the Scare Games I began hating you for hanging out with Sullivan. I felt so betrayed. So abandoned."

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"I've stayed with Johnny until he graduated. It was then that I felt truly free from his touches. But I was alone once more. All I ever wanted was to have my friend back."

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Mike watched as the lizard continued to sob quietly in his hands. A tear escaped Mike.

"I'm so sorry Randy..."

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Randall looked up at Mike, his eyes red from crying.

"I didn't know that happened to you. I was so caught up in trying to be a scarer and proving myself better than Sulley I hadn't payed much attention to our friendship. I didn't know you would resort to that kind of stuff. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry for everything Randy. If I hadn't been like that, then maybe you wouldn't have had to resort to that kind of stuff. I'm sorry!" Mike sobbed as well.

Randall just stared at him with teary eyes. And then, out of the blue, he was suddenly wrapped around Mike in a tight hug. Mike was surprised by this. But he hugged back. After years of hatred towards one another, their long lost friendship was finally being mended.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Randall whispered, "And I'm sorry too. For all the trouble I've caused you and Sullivan."

Mike smiled tearfully. "All is forgiven." he whispered back.

Soon the two pulled away from each other. "You look tired," Randall muttered sleeply, "You better go to back to bed."

Mike nodded. "What about you?" he asked.

Randall chuckled softly, "I'll be fine."

Mike wanted to say something else, but he felt too exhausted to say anything else. So he merely turned and stumbled back to bed. He was immediately knocked out once he touched the matress.

...

When Mike woke up the next morning, he felt really refreshed and...at peace. Sulley was still fast asleep. Since they didn't have to go to work, this was a good time for him to finally sleep in. He looked over to where Randall was and was astonished to find him still awake.

"You should really get some sleep." Mike said when he approached him.

Randall was beyond exhausted. His eyes were blood-shot from the night before and had dark rings under them. He looked terrible. Luckily Mary was still asleep.

"No, no. I'm...I'm fine." Randall yawned.

"No your not." Mike said before picking up the tired lizard and dragging him to his bed.

"But..but..." he murmured.

"I'll take care of Mary. You just get some sleep." Mike said as he tucked Randall in.

"Thank you." Randall whispered hoarsly.

"What are friends for?" Mike replied with a smile.

_Friends, _was the last thing Randall thought before he finally succumbed to a blissful sleep.

**X.X**

**I actually teared up a bit when I wrote this XD **

**Every time I hear How to Save a Life by The Fray, I think of Mike and Randall. So the song fit the chapter easily. The next chapter isn't gonna have much action. Just them having some R&R. But the chapter after it will have action ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior: It's cool with me ^-^ **

**Nothing much to say; Only that Randall and Mike are now friends again :D There is gonna be a bad word and hinted slash as well. You've been warned!**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

When Randall finally opened his eyes after three days of undisturbed sleep, he felt brand new. When he sat up to stretch he accidentally hit his head below the top bunk and some of Sulley's shedded fur landed on him.

"Ow!" he hissed before accidentally falling off the bed. "Aw great." he muttered.

...

When he reached downstairs he was surprised to find Mary happily dancing with the two headed monster Terri and Terry. Terry felt completely helpless as his idiot brother danced along with the child, who was hopping up and down with her hands in the air while giggling.

"Wow, for a human, your alright." Terri said.

Mary giggled before turning to see Randall standing at the foot of the steps. "Raylee!" she cried happily before to him with open arms.

"Hey, there, kid." Randall said before picking her up and holding her closely. Mary giggled.

"Look who decided to return to the land of the living." Sulley chuckled as he and Mike approached them.

Randall smirked. "Good to see you too, Sullivan." Randall replied.

Soon the group went to the living room and sat in separate seats. Mary was happily sitting in Randall's lap, giggling even more now that her friend was finally awake. "How long was I alseep?" Randall asked while caressing Mary's hair gently.

Mike sipped his coffee before replying, "Ten months."

Randall frowned and Mike laughed. "I'm just kidding, three days." he said.

Randall's fronds rose up a bit. Three days? He must have been way tired. "What happened during those days?" he then asked.

"Well..." Sulley replied, "We're one of Monstropolis's most wanted now. And Mary just wouldn't leave the room while you were sleeping." Sulley replied.

"Yeah, the poor girl would always cuddle up beside you during the night. It's like your two peas in a pot." Don said.

Randall chuckled and looked down at Mary, who looked up at him with those adorable eyes of her's and smiled up at him. Randall smiled back and caressed her hair again. "We sure are." he said softly, "Was she any trouble?"

"Oh, no. Besides having to get Sulley to pry her off of you, she was well behaved. She mostly sticked with my mom or Sulley." Squishy said.

"I see. And Sullivan, you might want to work on trying not to shed in your sleep." Randall added.

"I don't shed." Sulley protested.

Randall then gave a "really" look. Sulley rolled his eyes. First Mike, and now Randall. It's not easy being a giant monster with fur and a habit of shedding in your sleep. Mary giggled.

...

The rest of the day was spent playing catch up or re-telling memories of their University days. Randall mostly remained quiet and listened to the others. Mary had fallen asleep some time during the conversation and was now curled up in Randall's lap sleeping.

"Remember Dean Hardscrabble?" Art brought up.

"Yeah I remember her." Mike said, "She was such a pain."

Everyone else laughed. Nobody like Dean Hardscrabble. She was such a pain in the butt. It wasn't a surprise to learn that she was the most hated person in MU besides Johnny and his ROR gang. Even the teachers hated her.

"Well guess what, I heard someone pulled a nasty prank on her the other day." Art then said quietly.

The guys leaned forward from their seats.

"What happened?" Randall asked.

Art snickered, "Well, from what I heard, one of the teachers put some stuff from the human world in a box and mailed it to her."

"And?" Sulley asked.

"When she opened the package, she freaked! She started running around her office like a maniac. It was so bad that it brought the attention of almost everyone in the building. Now she doesn't even trust the mail man anymore!"

The room was suddenly filled with roars of laughter. Hardscrabble reacting to something like that was hard to imagine. Yet someone made it possible.

"Did they ever caught the guy?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Art replied.

Randall wiped a tear from his eye. "I wish I could've seen that." he sighed happily. Just then he noticed Mike looking at him.

"I need to talk with you." the green monster mouthed.

Randall nodded and stood up from his seat. He then gave Mary to Sulley and followed Mike to the end of the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You have to tell them." Mike replied softly.

"What?!"

"It must be hard, but they need to know." Mike replied.

Randall sighed and shook his head. "What if they don't believe me?" he asked.

Mike patted Randall's back and smiled assuringly. "I believed you. And I think it's time we finally have some closure between all of us once and for all." Mike said.

A hint of a smile appeared on Randall's lips and he nodded slightly. "But...I don't want Mary to hear this." he added quietly.

"She's alseep. Pluse she probably doesn't even know what most of the stuff is anyway."

Mike had a good point. Mary was only a toddler. And toddlers could barely understand what people are saying most of the time. Taking a deep breath, Randall nodded at Mike and walked back to the living room. "Guys," he said, "there's something I need to tell you. Something that happened to me during my time with ROR."

And then everything spilled out. He had told them exactly what he told Mike. He told them the things he had done with Johnny in detail that made them so grateful that Mary was asleep. He told them how he felt. How he regretted the decision. How he only wanted Mike back as a friend. The OK brothers could only listen in disbelief and awe. While Sulley felt a sudden rush of guilt punch him in the gut. This was all because of him, even though Randall didn't say it was his fault. When Randall was finally finished, the room had fallen into a dead silence.

Finally, with Mary tucked in his arms, Sulley stood up. "I'm sorry." he blurted out.

Randall's fronds rose. "What?" he askes.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your life and all that junk. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Sulley added quietly.

Randall rolled his eyes. This was defiantly a little too cliche. "You didn't _exactly _ruin my life, Sullivan. You ruined my college life, yes. But not my entire life." he said.

Sulley sighed. This moment was just too cliche.

Don, who was the oldest of the group, shook his head. "I can't believe he would actually allow one of his own brothers to do this!" he snarled. Don was known for his almost fatherly personality towards his fraternity brothers. To hear of another fraternity president doing this to one of his brothers made him feel sick. Disgusted. "Sick bastard." he muttered.

"But that's not the point any more." Randall said, "He still wants me. Plus he probably wants to hurt Mary."

"Why would he want to hurt Mary?" Squishy asked.

"Maybe he must've found out about my friendship with her. He probably thinks that by getting rid of her, he would think he could win me back. But there is no way in hell I'm going back to that monster. Not a chance."

"Then it's time that we go back." Sulley said.

"What do you mean 'go back'?" Terry asked.

"Remember when we told you about that machine? It's quite obvious that something's fishy going on there. I doubt the CDA knows of it. If we were to tell them, they're going to want proof regardless."

"Your saying that we should return to Monstropolis, risk getting captured, only to get some evidence?" Randall asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Sulley replied.

Randall was silent for a minute before saying, "I'm in."

"Me too." Squishy said.

"Same here." Art said.

"Don't forget us!" Terry and Terri said in unison.

"Where my brothers go, I go." Don said.

They all looked over to Mike, who had been silent the entire time. "Mike?" Randall asked.

"I just want this to be done!" he groaned.

Everyone chuckled.

"So, how do we get there?" Randall suddenly asked.

The room fell silent. The OK brothers then looked over to Squishy, who groaned. "I'll get my mom." he sighed.

**X.X**

***whispers* not my best chapter XD**

**A storm is coming. **

**In a few chapters, there's going to be something that not even Pixar would've added. Something that's gonna make you wish this was in theatres! But it's a secret ;) **

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**This chapter is probably gonna have something from MU. But you'll see soon ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

The car pulled up beside the bridge that led into the parking lot of Monsters Inc. The ride there was rather uncomfortable due to the fact that everyone had to squeeze themselves in. Once the car stopped everyone immediately unbuckled and got out.

"You guys have fun now! I'm gonna stay here and listen to my tunes with little Mary." Squishy's mom said before rolling up the window and pressing play on the car radio. Mary crawled to the back and watched the others disappear into the darkness.

"Raylee..."

...

"Why do I have a strange sense of _deja vu _here?" Mike said as they quietly made their way through the various buildings.

"Do you hear that?" Randall whispered.

The others remained quiet until they heard what sounded like distant voices and truck noises. Sulley gestured for the others to follow him. The group helped each other up the roof of storage building and quietly crawled their way to the edge, which overlooked the back of the main building, where packages would be dropped off or picked up. The area was lighted up with big lights and trucks were backing in and out.

"Terri! Quick! Get the camera!" Sulley whispered.

The one horned monster nodded and immediately took out a digital camera and quickly snapped pictures of the scene. Randall peered a bit closer before he immediately tugged on Sulley's arm.

"Sullivan! Look!" he whispered while pointing to something that was being unloaded from the truck.

It looked steel. The light easily reflected off of it. And its walls were thick bars.

"Cages?" Squishy whispered, "What reason would they be needing cages for?"

Sulley, Mike, and Randall exchanged horrified looks.

"You don't think..." Mike couldn't even finish what he was going to say.

Did Waternoose really resort to this? Caging up children? Actually kidnapping them from their homes and possibly using the device on them? Toxic or not, they were children regardless. Even the CDA would be against such a horrible act like this. Terri snapped some good pictures of the cages before they quickly crawled out of there.

"I don't believe this!" Don said as Sulley helped him down, "This isn't the Monsters Inc I knew..."

"Yeah, me too." Sulley said sadly. He once looked up to Waternoose. Even considered him a friend. But now this? This wasn't the Waternoose he knew. This isn't Monsters, Incorporated. This is something else.

Meanwhile Randall was now really concerned. After seeing what the machine had done to Johnny's assistant, children are now likely to suffer the same fate. That's why Mike was captured as a test subject. That's why Johnny wanted Boo. They were going to enslave the children for that machine until the day they died. The scarers are probably going to be the ones to kidnap the children. Waternoose would probably fire the old ones and bring in new ones who are willing to do such a terrible task.

They were scaling their way by a building when a light was suddenly flashed on them, taking them by surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?!" an officer yelled as he shined his flashlight on them.

The monsters were motionless. Just staring at the officers with surprised eyes.

"I can't go back to jail!" Art suddenly yelled before running away. The others quickly followed him.

"Hey!" the officer yelled before perusing them.

"RUN! RUN!" Sulley cried.

Soon they arrived back to the car, where Squishy's mom was in the middle of shaking to a tune while Mary sat silently in the passenger's seat looking the window. She got excited once she saw Randall and the others suddenly come running in with terrified expressions on their faces. Randall sat in the front with Mary while the others sat in the back.

"Mom! Go!" Squishy yelled.

"Seatbelts. " his mother reminded.

Everyone quickly buckled up.

"Okay! Go!"

"Would anyone like gum?"

"JUST DRIVE!" everyone cried in unison.

Randall then frantically stepped on the gas pedal and they immediately sped off.

...

Everyone was relieved that they managed to get home without having the cops on their tail. The group approached the computer in Terri and Terry's room to upload the photos they've taken. These photographs were going to be the key thing in their plan.

"It's going to be a while until all of the photos are uploaded." Terry said.

"But once they're done we'll let you guys know." Terri said cheerfully.

Sulley nodded. "Then that should give us some time to discuss the rest of the plan then." he said before turning to leave with the others. Once downstairs they immediately took a seat in the living room.

"So what are we gonna do when the photos are uploaded?" Mike asked.

Sulley winked at him. "That's were you come in, buddy." he said with a confident smile.

Mike's jaw dropped open in the sudden shock. Mary giggled in Randall's lap after seeing that.

"Me?" he asked.

"No, that creepy guy who lives down the street, of course YOU!" Randall snapped. Even though he wasn't trying to sound aggressive or hostile in any way, he would admit that he did sound a little too harsh.

"Well what do I do then?"

"Easy. We need you to call Celia." Sulley replied.

"Celia?" Squishy whispered to Randall.

"Girlfriend." Randall whispered back.

"I didn't know Mike had a girlfriend." Art whispered.

"I honestly didn't believe it myself." Randall sighed before smirking when he saw the expression on Mike's face.

"Well what do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her that we need her to make copies of those photos, which we'll email to her, and give them to every scarer. EXCEPT Johnny." Sulley replied, "And be sure to tell her that it's urgent she sends them here."

"What?!" Mike yelled, "You want me to tell her our location as well?!"

"Come on, Mike, she's your girlfriend for pete's sakes. She's gonna want to know where you are. And we need the other scarers here as well for part three of the plan."

Mike crossed his arms. "Your crazy." he muttered bitterly.

"Are you saying that you _don't _trust your girlfriend?" Randall asked slowly.

"Wha- of course I do! It's just that I find it a little foolish to give away our location and have her tell the others as well."

"Mm hm." Randall said. He must admit that Mike did have a good point though. "Mike," Randall sighed, "If you really love her. Then you would be able to trust her. Trust is part of love. It's what makes a relationship form. It's what helps us make friends." he looked down and smiled at Mary in his lap once he finished.

Mike's expression softened before he finally sighed in defeat. "Fine." he replied.

Everyone sighed in relief. Just then Terri and Terry came running down the stairs in sheer excitement. "They're done!" they cried happily in unison.

The gang then raced back up the stairs to see the results themselves. They were shocked by what the photos now clearly revealed. Waternoose had possibly ordered hundreds of cages to the company. Even Randall was disgusted by this revelation.

"We're going to have to work _fast _if we have any chance in stopping Waternoose and Johnny." Randall said.

Mary whimpered when she saw the cages. Despite being a mere three year old, she knew something was dangerously wrong. It would explain why all of her monster friends were acting so funny. She clung to Randall, burying her face in his chest once more.

Everyone then turned to Mike, who was standing behind them.

"Mike?"

Mike rolled his eye."Fine." he groaned.

...

Celia buried her face deeper into her pillow as she continued to sob. Fungus was beside her, watching helplessly. The only thing he could really do was at least be there for her during this time. No one was really there for him when he cried, though. But...Randall was.

Okay, he could be a jerk sometimes. But really he's actually a good guy once you've worked with him long enough. When he cried, Randall was always there to yell at him for either crying over something stupid. Or comforting him when it's something important. Like when his sister had died in an accident, people felt bad for him, but didn't stick long enough. Randall was there. When he accidentally spilled some coffee on Waternoose one time, he cried due to the possibility that he could lose his job. Randall had snapped at him and told him that he wasn't going to lose his job, just because he accidentally spilled some coffee on him.

Despite yelling at him, it showed that he actually listened. And that's all Fungus wanted. For someone to just shut up and listen. And that's what Randall did. He just wished he could do the same for Celia, but with her crying, he couldn't even make out a few words she was saying because they were mixed in with her sobs. Fungus jumped when he suddenly heard the phone ringing.

Celia looked up from her pillow, her face wet and eye blood-shot from all the crying. "C-can you g-get that f-for me, F-Fungus?" she sobbed.

Fungus quickly walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

_"Fungus?" _

Fungus gasped, "Wazowski?"

Celia looked up, "Michael?"

_"Why the heck are you in my Schmoopsie-poo's house?"_

"Uhh, I-" Fungus grunted when Celia immediately pushed him away from the phone.

"Sorry, Fungus." Celia apologized. Fungus gave her a shaky thumbs up. "Hello?" she asked.

_"Celia?"_

"Oh!" Celia gasped, "Googley Bear! Your alright!" she sobbed

_"Of course I'm alright. Nothing can stop Googley Bear." _

_"Googley Bear?" _a voice snickered in the background.

_"Shut up, Randall!" _Mike hissed before going back to the phone.

Celia sniffed, "Oh, Michael, where have you been these couple days? You haven't called or anything! I visited your apartment but nobody was home. And then Fungus came up to me and said that Randall and Sulley were missing as well."

_"Yeah...about that."_

_"Ahem?" _a voice said in the background.

Mike looked behind him to see all the guys glaring at him with crossed arms. Mary, who was standing in between Randall and Sulley, had her arms crossed as well. Sighing, Mike turned back to the phone.

_"Listen, Schmoopsie-poo? I need you and Fungus to do a really BIG favor for me."_

**X.X**

***whispers* again, not my best chapter XD**

**Uh oh. Looks like something's happening! The next chapter might be a tad bit shorter then normal, that's because it's gonna be circled around Celia, Fungus, and everyone else in the company. We might even get to see what Waternoose and Johnny are up to. **

**Sorry about any Grammar or Spelling mistakes. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Wanna know how I got the cage idea? Well one day I was watching Monsters Inc with the Director's commentary (I was bored!) and they said something about having Sulley run through a room full of cages while rescuing Boo in the original. But they must've removed it because they thought it was a little "dark" for kids. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Celia immediately parked her car in the parking lot. She got out and didn't even bother to wait for Fungus to get out of his car. In her hands were the pictures that Mike had e-mailed to her last night. She was horrified by what she saw and immediately agreed to help out. Fungus did too.

"Celia! Wait up!" Fungus called before running up beside her. By now the CDA had left the company to search for Mike and the others. Which gave Celia the advantage. Once inside they made their way to the copy maker room. She poked her head in to make sure no one was in there. Once she saw that the coast was clear she and Fungus got in and locked the door behind them.

"Can you tell me how many scarers we have here, Fungus?" Celia asked as she readied the machine.

Fungus gulped and whispered the total in Celia's ear. The monstress's eye widened but she managed to keep calm. "We're going to need a lot of paper then." she said. A half hour later the first fifty copies were made. Each picture had a note stapled to it that gave directions to the OK household and instructions on what time to be there. At the end it said "**URGENT**" in big bold letters. Fungus made it his mission to pass each one out to the scarers and their assistants.

It was crucial that Johnny knew NOTHING of this. Which is why Fungus was careful to look around the room before handing out the paper. By the time he returned to the copy maker room, he was given another fifty. Luckily this was the last one.

"Is that everyone?" Celia asked.

Fungus held one finger up as he panted. Once he took one more gulp of air, he looked back up at Celia. "That's everyone." he replied.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Celia asked.

"Johnny." a voice replied.

Celia and Fungus suddenly felt their blood run cold. They exchanged nervous looks before Celia reached out and slowly twisted the knob to open the door. Johnny was standing on the other side with a folder in one hand. His eyes seemed much colder and sinister then before.

"Mr. Worthington!" Celia gasped, "I didn't know you were there." she finished with a nervous chuckle.

Johnny arched his brow before crossing his arms. "Why was the door lock?" he asked. His eyes then darted to Fungus before going back to Celia. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips as the dirty thoughts came rushing in. "Your not...doing anything funny with Fungus, right?" he asked smoothly.

"WHAT?!" Celia and Fungus cried in unison.

"We weren't doing anything!" Fungus yelled.

Johnny chuckled slightly. "Whatever you say. Now can you both please get out of my way so I can make some copies for Mr. Waternoose?" his voice had a tinge of impatience in it. Celia immediately snatched her folder and silently walked out Fungus, not before giving Johnny a harsh glare.

"I really don't like that guy." Celia said softly as her snakes hissed dangerously.

"You have no idea how much Randall hates him." Fungus said.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked, stopping abruptly.

Fungus looked around briefly before quickly grabbing Celia's arm and taking her to the janitor's closet. Celia flinched slightly from the light radiating from the lightbulb that hung in the middle, swinging back and forth slightly.

"Listen, normally Randall doesn't like to talk about it. But by now he must've told Sulley and Mike." Fungus whispered.

"Tell them what?" Celia asked.

"Shh!" Fungus hissed.

"We're in the janitor's closet, Fungus! What's the chance of someone hearing us in here?"

"This is a private thing I'm gonna tell you!" Fungus hissed, "So I have to keep quiet! I'm pretty sure Mike has told you about his time in college, am I correct?"

"Yes." Celia replied, "That's were he met Sulley."

"Yes. But did he tell you that he was roommates with Randall for a while?"

Celia thought for a moment, "He did mention something..."

"Well, after he got expelled. Randall was heart broken. So he joined ROR in an attempt to get him back. But that didn't work. He then fell into a state of depression. It was then that Johnny offered to "help" him."

"'Help' him?" Celia repeated.

"Yes. And believe me, I couldn't believe it when he first told me."

"What happened? What did Johnny do to "help" Randall?" Celia asked.

Fungus sighed deeply and then went on to explain the events that occurred between him Johnny. Once he was finished, Celia had gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "He did _that _with him?" she whispered.

Fungus nodded sadly. "And let me tell you, Randall isn't proud of it either." he added bitterly.

Celia placed her hand over her heart with a sympathetic look in her eye. Even though Randall wasn't the nicest monster in Monstropolis, that didn't mean he had feelings. How hurt he must've felt in the aftermath. "I'm just surprised he hasn't attempted to kill himself during college." she said.

The two then walked out of the janitor's closet resumed walking down the hall.

"Hey! Celia! Fungus!" a voice suddenly called.

The two turned around to see Claws, the one who had spazed out when that one kid nearly touched him. The blue monster stopped in front of them before panting a bit.

"What is it Claws?" Fungus asked.

"I think there's something you might wanna know." he replied.

"Tell us." Celia said.

"Well...I was leaving the scare floor the other day..."

_..._

_Claws yawned and stretched his long arms as he walked down the hall with his fello scarers. It felt a little different without Sulley, Mike, and Randall around. The place seemed too quiet. Johnny's assistant was in the hospital after an accident with one of the tanks, but Johnny didn't seem to care._

_He had heard that the trio was now wanted for bringing a child to their world, but Claws thought it was a little outlandish for them to do something as serious as that. Mike and Sulley were one of the nicest guys he knows. Randall was too isolated to even do a crime. Claws was just passing a corridor when he suddenly heard Waternoose's voice. _

_"Yes, I want them here by tomorrow." Waternoose had said through a phone._

_Claws was curious. He backed up a bit and peeked into the corridor. Waternoose was talking through a moble phone while Johnny was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed._

_"Don't ask why! Just bring those cages here by tomorrow night and that's final!" Waternoose said before hanging up. _

_Claws immediately looked away and pressed his back against the wall._

Cages_? He thought. "Huh." was the last thing he said before walking back down the hall. A sense of dread suddenly curling up inside him. _

_..._

Celia and Fungus stared at him with wide eyes once he was finished.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Celia asked.

"Being the emotional sissy I'm know as, I figured they probably wouldn't believe me." Claws replied, "But after Fungus gave me the picture and the note, I finally thought someone was going to believe me."

"You did the right thing telling us, Claws." Fungus said, "Thanks."

The blue monster nodded his reptilian like head, "No prob. I think something's fishy going around the building right now. It doesn't feel the same."

"We feel the same way, Claws. I guess we'll see you later tonight." Celia replied.

"Of course. Catch you guys later." Claws said before walking away.

"I guess they were right about Waternoose ordering cages." Fungus said as he and Celia continued walking down the busy hallway. They soon arrived to locker room and went up to the sinks to wash their hands for lunch. "Uh, Celia?" Fungus askes nervously, "This is the men's locker room."

"Oh, whoops!" Celia chuckled. Fungus chuckled as well.

But the fun was short-lived when two voices were suddenly heard. The duo gave eachaother frantic looks before they scurried into a stall. From there they stood on the toilet.

"I'm pretty sure they saw them, Mr. Waternoose." Johnny said as he and the older monster entered the bathroom, "Why else would Celia and Fungus be in the janitor's closet?"

Waternoose rubbed his chin slowly in thought before replying. "Maybe they were doing something...diry." Waternoose said with a chuckle at the end.

Johnny gave him a strange look. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say." he said before splashing some water onto his face.

Waternoose sighed. "Look, lets just get to the point. I order the cages. The cages arrive. We capture the three. We banish two of them. We give the last one to you. We take the child. We use her as a test subject. We find out it works. We fire old scarers. We bring in new ones. We kidnap kids. We stuff them in cages. End of story?" he asked.

Johnny rubbed his chin. "Hmm. That pretty much sums it up." he replied.

Celia and Fungus exchanged looks. But continued listening.

"Alright then! Now we wait for the three to return with the child. They're likely to sneek in just to bring her home." Waternoose said as he skittered out slowly.

"True, true." Johnny said smoothly before following him out.

Waternoose then stopped and turned back to Johnny. "I'm curious though, what are your intentions for Mr. Boggs once they are captured?" he asked.

A small smile sudden appeared on Johnny's lips and his eyes seemed to be slightly dazed due to the plans he had in store for the younger monster once he is captured. "They're personal." he purred. Waternoose felt a shiver run down his spine. He's seen scarier things in his life, but something about Johnny's smile had given him an eerie vibe around the purple monster. He's read his background information, and is fully aware of his "condition".

As soon as their footsteps faded away, Fungus and Celia stepped out of the stall.

"Did you hear what Johnny said?" Celia asked, hugging herself. The tone in his voice when he said that was soft and gentle. Yet there was a hint of something sinister as well.

Fungus nodded, "I did."

"We can't let them get away with this." Celia said, "I'll call Mike and tell him what we've learned."

...

"So he did order the cages." Mike said.

_"Yeah, that's what it sounds like." _Celia replied over the phone.

"Did they suspect you and Fungus have anything?" Mike asked.

_"Slightly. But they didn't think much of it."_

Mike sighed. "Okay. Be careful out there, Schmoopsie-poo." he said softly.

_"I will Googley Bear. I'll see you tonight." _Celia replied.

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

And with that they hung up on each other.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be one of those adventures where there's gonna be lots of fighting and chaos?" Art said.

"I always knew there was something wrong with Johnny!" Don said, "From the very first moment I saw that kid, I knew he wasn't right. There's something wrong with that head of his!"

"Maybe it's because he's a spoiled, sick minded, brat?" Sulley said.

"No, no, Don's got a point you guys." Randall spoke up, "There is something wrong with Johnny. I could feel it in my gut."

"You have a gut?" Terri asked.

His brother facepalmed. "Everyone has a gut, regardless, Terri." Terry said.

"Whatever," Mike said, "whatever it is, we're going to have to prepare ourselves for it. Were OK, right? We've beaten him before, we can do it again!"

The others cheered. All but Randall.

"Randall," Mike said in dismay, "why aren't you cheering?"

"I wasn't in Oozma Kappa during college. REMEMBER?" Randall replied.

"Oh, yeah."

...

Celia was in the middle of going through all the files of the scarers in Monsters Inc on her computer. She finally stopped at Johnny's. After reading his bio and all the other non-important stuff, she stopped on his medical record. She then gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, no..." she whispered.

**X.X**

**:D**

**Cliffhanger! **

**I've added another twist to my story. Yep! I gave Johnny a mental condition. Anyone wanna guess what it is? Its obviously clear but I wanna know what you, my dear readers, think ^-^ **

**The next chapter is gonna have all the scarers come over to the OK house and the revelation of Johnny's condition that's probably gonna put both Mary and Randall in serious danger later on.**

**Sorry about any Grammar or Spelling mistakes you might see.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**This chapter is gonna explain the plan our favorite heroes have come up with. I find it funny that this fic was originally gonna be sending Mary home, but then it escalated to this! XD But I'm glad you people enjoy it though :') **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Mutters and murmurs were exchanged among the monsters that were cramped down in the basement of the OK household. So cramped that a few assistants had to resort to sitting on their partner's shoulder. Which helped a bit for when the meeting started. Was sitting in the front, beside Fungus, with a folder of Johnny's background information. No more words were suddenly exchanged once Sulley, Mike, Randall, and the OK brothers finally entered the basement. Mary was in her monster costume and cradled in Randall's arms.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Mike said.

"Where have you been these past, couple of, days?" a random monster asked.

"We'll get to that, but first their's something we wanna show. The cause of it all." Mike then turned to Randall, "Randall?"

Randall nodded and flipped back the monster's "mouth". Everyone gasped.

"It's the child!" one of them yelled.

"It's gonna kill us!" another cried.

"SHUT UP!" Randall screamed, "Human children aren't as dangerous as we were told. They can be a bit trouble some, yes, but not dangerous. Because I should know, I've been visiting this child after work for months!"

Everyone gasped and mutters were exchanged.

"We were only trying to send her home," Sulley spoke next, "But we were sidetracked after Mike, here, was kidnapped by Johnny Worthington."

Everyone looked over to Mike. It wasn't hard to believe that he could've been captured so easily. Thanks to his ignorant personality sometimes.

"We followed Johnny to a secret room at the end of a corridor. Down there he and his assistant were preparing to use Mike as their first test subject for a machine called, The Scream Extractor."

"Scream Extractor?" was heard among the many whispers that were now being exchanged.

"So...what happened to Johnny's assistant...wasn't really a accident at all?" Jerry asked.

Sulley nodded.

"I knew it!" Jerry whispered to himself.

"But why didn't you report this to anyone?" a monster asked.

"We were a little afraid that Johnny was gonna kill us so we, er, fled. Plus he must've told the CDA that were responsible for bringing the child into our world." Sulley replied.

"Oooooh." everyone said in unison.

"That's when we came to Oozma Kappa for help. They helped us gain some evidence. And that's the pictures Celia gave you earlier."

Everyone was shocked.

"Cages?" someone asked.

"Yes. Thanks to some information from a witness, we learn that Waternoose did order them."

"But for what?" George asked.

That's when Sulley sighed deeply. "We believe that...he's going to kidnap children and use them on the Scream Extractor."

The room suddenly fell into a uproar of rage and disgust.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" a monster yelled angrily.

"How could he do that?!" someone hissed.

"This is unthinkable! UNTHINKABLE!" another monster roared.

They all felt a sudden hatred towards Waternoose. To think he would actually allow such a terrible act.

"Plus he plans on getting rid of all of you." Mike added.

The room fell into even more chaos.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" someone roared.

"HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" another hissed dangerously.

"That's when our plan comes in." Sulley said, "Not only are we going to stop Waternoose and Johnny, we're finally gonna try and send Mary home."

Nobody noticed that Randall flinched once Sulley said that. He gripped Mary tighter and kept quiet.

"So what's the plan, Sulley?" Jerry asked.

Sulley smirked, "Easy. Waternoose is probably gonna have the CDA over to guard the building tomorrow night while he and Johnny prepare the machine. While we barge in to distract the CDA, Randall is gonna try and tamper with the wires. Hopefully it would shut down the device. Fungus is going to try and broadcast a little trap we have set up for Waternoose and Johnny. They're likely gonna spill the beans if they have one of us cornered. Plus we have pictures."

"What happens next?" George asked.

Sulley looked over to Randall, who sighed softly, "We're gonna send Mary home."

"But this could be dangerous though," Sulley added sternly, "You could risk spending the rest of your lives in jail or worse. So I'm giving you guys the choice to step out now."

Miraculously, no one left. Instead they all held looks of determination on their faces.

"We're gonna fight with you till the end, Sulley." Jerry said.

Sulley smiled, "Thanks guys."

Just then Celia suddenly stood up from her seat. "There's something you should all know." she said quietly. Everyone exchanged confused looks. Even Sulley, Mike, Randall, and the OK brothers were confused. Celia opened the folder and took out a copy of Johnny's medical records. "It's Johnny. He could prove a danger to all of us." she said gravelly.

"Danger how?" Don asked.

"While going through his records, I found something that not even Dean Hardscrabble could have possibly known. Johnny isn't just a bad monster. He's really a monster."

Everyone looked at one another.

"Johnny Worthington has a rare personality disorder called: Sadistic Personality Disorder."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"I don't get it. What's Sadistic Personality Disorder?" Art asked.

"It means he takes pleasure in sadistic stuff or dose sadistic stuff." Randall replied.

"Oh! Well that explains A LOT then." Art chuckled.

"Why is this a concern?" Claws asked.

"Because, he's after _me_." Randall whispered. He looked up and saw the many confused faces in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he went through the pain of telling them EXACTLY what he told Mike and the others. Once he was done, the confusion that had masked the other monsters were replaced with looks of either rage or sorrow.

"If Johnny is _that _obsessed with me, then he's not afraid of killing any one just to have me. And believe me, he's aggressive." Randall added shakely after the memory of hearing the cries of the other ROR members after the Scare Games when Johnny found out that they were beating him up, blaming him for their lost. The screams were so haunting and terrifying that sometimes Randall could even hear them as clearer as day. Despite them having beat him until he coughed up blood, he felt extremely sorry for them. Whatever Johnny did to them must've been very bad. Because the other members were literally afraid of him the next day.

But then a fierce look of determination replaced Randall's worried look. "But I won't let him scare me anymore. It's time that I finally stand up to that psycho."

"That's the spirit!" Mike said before slapping his back.

"OW!" Randall yelled.

"Sorry." Mike replied.

Sulley stepped forward. "Are you ready for this?!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" the others replied.

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAH!"

Just then the basement door suddenly opened and Squishy's mom poked her head in. "Are you boys playing nice down here?" she asked.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Squishy whined, "Can't you see we're cheering right now?!"

"Ooh, that sounds nice. Make sure you play nice though!" Squishy's mom said before closing the door.

All the other monsters turned to Squishy, who looked extremely embarrassed.

"This is my mom's house." he sighed.

"I'm sorry for you, buddy." one of the monsters said sadly.

"Everyone is." Squishy replied.

**X.X**

**THE TWISTS JUST WON'T STOP! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense. But yeah, they're going to attack the CDA like that group of Spartans from 300. **

**For those who don't know what Sadistic Personality Disorder is, I recommend that you look it up just to get a better understanding of it. I might, MIGHT, write a one-shot about that memory Randall had up there. I just might. It all depends though. In the next chapter, there is going to be a CRAP load of drama and action! XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**And now begins act three in our heros' plan. Although describing battle scenes is not my specialty, please know that no weapons or death is involved. It's just one of those "beat up, tie up" battles. Although Randall is gonna get into a tad bit of, no, scratch that, a *BLEEP* load of trouble!**

**WARNING: A RATHER OOC JOHNNY IS COMING UP O_O**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Work went on like usual for Monsters Inc. Although everyone was unusually quiet. Waternoose took note on how some of the scarers or scare assistants would glare at him whenever he skittered by. But he ignored them as well. Once the last monster went home, Waternoose immediately called in the CDA to tell them that Sulley and the other two might return. It's been too long, and they need to return the child to her world. The CDA immediately sent more then two hundred men to the factory. One hundred members were guarding the lobby while another one hundred were guarding the outside.

Hidden behind the safety of the large CDA vans, a group of monsters were preparing for the night of their lives. Some of them had no fighting experience while others did. Mary was kept inside her monster costume and was in Randall's arms. It was a risk bringing her along. But since Randall would'nt be fighting they figured it was safe.

"Hey, Mike." Randall whispered.

The green monster walked over to Randall. "Yeah, Randy?" he asked.

"You be careful out there, alright? I don't wanna lose my friend again." Randall said, trying to keep his voice straight.

Mike smiled. "I'm gonna be fine. I'll see you soon." Mike replied.

Randall nodded and looked up at Sulley, who walked up to him.

"Once the fight starts, run in through the way we escaped. It should be easier that way. I doubt Johnny or Waternoose will be there with a fight going on." the blue monster whispered so that the CDA wouldn't pick them up.

Randall nodded. "Will do. And, uh, can I talk to you in private?"

Sulley nodded. Randall gently handed Mary to Mike and the two walked a distance away from the others.

"If something goes wrong-"

"Oh, Randall, don't say that." Sulley cut off. But Randall kept his cool.

"If something goes wrong, make sure you and Mike destroy that machine, and get Mary home. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Randall whispered, his fronds lowering.

Sulley sighed deeply. Mary was fond of him, but she was more fond of Randall. Something could go wrong but...

"Alright." Sulley said quietly.

Randall nodded and the two went back to the others. Soon everyone crowded around in a big circle. "Is everyone ready?" Sulley asked. Everyone nodded. Some were scared. Some were brave. They knew the consequences of failure, but they were willing to take it. Just to protect the ones they've been scaring for years.

"Let's do this." Sulley said.

A CDA member was in the middle of fidgeting with his walky talky when he looked up. "Look!" he cried out. Standing in front of the CDA vans was Mike Wazowski, who had a rather tough look on his face. The other CDA members soon looked over as well. And then Sulley revealed himself. And then the OK brothers. And soon all of the scarers and scare assistants revealed themselves.

"What in the world?" one of the CDA members asked in disbelief.

Sulley took a step forward. "We are scarers!" he announced, "But tonight! We fight for the children!" he roared. Soon the others roared as well before they charged.

"Uh oh." one of the CDA members said before getting tackled to the ground.

Randall held Mary closely before turning invisible and swiftly making his way to the back exit. Mary whimpered and clung to Randall as she watched the fight from looking over his shoulder. The CDA members outside were getting their butts whooped while the ones inside did nothing but watch.

"Should we help them?" one of the members asked.

"Beats me." another shrugged.

Just then the doors crashed down and scarers and scare assistants came charging in with vicious looks on their faces.

"Aw nuts." one of the CDA members said before getting tackled to the floor.

Randall quickly looked around the corridor for any one before taking a left. And then a right. And then another left. And then straight. Until he FINALLY reached the last left. He immediately kicked the hidden switch and immediately ran in. But what he didn't know was that the passage he used, wasn't the right one. He abruptly stopped once he reached the bottom. All around him were endless among endless amounts of different sized cages all stacked above eachaother. The light shone brightly on the cold steel, giving of a faint, silvery blue.

Mary squeaked in terror before burying her face in Randall's neck. On the other side was the door that led to the pipes. Without hesitation, Randall bolted for that door.

Upstairs, the CDA members were having a rather difficult time with the monsters. George was busy hitting one of the members that shaved him with a book from the front desk. Although it was a rather weak move. Sulley punched one member in the face and then another. Squishy had finished defeating one of the members when he looked up to find his mother hitting one of the CDA members with a frying pan.

"Mom?!" Squishy asked in disbelief.

"Hi sweety!" his mother replied cheerfully before hitting another CDA member.

...

Waternoose approached one of the security rooms and burst in, horrified to find that his own employees were fighting the CDA.

"What in the world?!" he yelled.

Johnny peered in and growled when he found Sulley. "Sullivan." he snarled.

...

"Leader to base! We need immediate backup in the Monsters Inc building fast!" a CDA member said into his communicator while getting pounded by a scarer.

"I'm sorry sir," the lady on the other side said cheerfully, "but your going to need to speak a bit louder."

"SEND BACK UP NOW!"

The lady chuckled as she filed her nails, "I'm sorry sir, your going to need to make an appointment with the CDA chief if you want some back up."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME WOMAN?!" the CDA yelled before getting knocked out.

...

Randall quietly made his way through the steam that was hissing out of the pipes. Mary whimpered as they got closer and closer to the machine. Randall's fronds suddenly rose up in alarm, they weren't alone. He kept his guard up and pushed on. That machine must be destroyed. And if something dose go wrong, he just prayed that Mary would make it to the others.

"Ssh. Ssh. It's okay." Randall whispered to Mary when he heard her whimper again. But he knew they weren't alone. He could feel it.

...

Johnny smirked as he silently followed the duo through the steam and pipes. He could just reach out and touch those lovely, smooth, scales of his. But that little brat was with him. Waternoose did say he wanted a child to be the next test subject, so he might as well give him the child that took _his _Randy. How dare he leave him for that creature!

He was now mere inches from them. Only a few more steps.

...

Outside, more CDA vans pulled up along with helicopters. The monsters immediately huddled up together and prepared themselves for a second round.

"Anyone up for round two?!" Sulley announced with a smirk.

"Yeah! I'm loving this action!" Art yelled before releasing a "whoop" of excitement.

"CHARGE!"

...

Randall placed Mary down once they arrived to the controls. "Stay here." he said sternly.

Mary, who was close to tears, nodded.

Randall then, cautiously, approached the controls. He frowned once he realised just how complicated the wires really were. Some were thick. Some were thin. Some were twisted. Some were straight. Just too many wires! But he really wished he had a pair of wire clippers. He slapped himself internally for not thinking of that earlier. He looked over to check on Mary, but was surprised to find her missing.

"Mary?" he called out softly.

...

"There's too many of them!" Art cried after beating a CDA member up.

"WE HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING!" Sulley roared. _Randall, please hurry! _He thought.

...

Randall slowly stood up. "Mary?" he called again. He thought he told her to stay put! Now wasn't the time to be messing around!

"Mary?!" he hissed.

"Looking for someone?" a chilling voice asked.

Randall's fronds rose up in alarm and a chill ran down his spine. He turned around to find Johnny a few inches away from him. In his arms was Mary, who had a nervous look on her face. Randall's hands balled into fists and a dangerous look appeared in his eyes.

"Put. Her. **DOWN**." he said in a slow, deadly voice he's never spoken in before.

Johnny chuckled softly. "I wouldn't think so." he purred before revealing something else. Pressed dangerously close to Mary's head, but not touching her, was the black muzzle of a hand gun. Guns were a very rare thing in the monster world. Even Randall hasn't seen one until now.

"Aw, nuts."

**X.X**

**D:**

**Sorry about the short chapter. But AW *BLEEP*! **

**Didn't I say that Randall was gonna be in a *BLEEP* load of trouble?! And don't think he's gonna be shooting anyone with that gun. But it's going to be important in the next chapter though when Mike and Sulley come saving Randall and Mary. SO DON'T HATE ME! **

**I thought that I should add some humor in this chapter to make it a little less violent or depressing. I personally think that the CDA would've made great comic relief characters ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**This chapter is probably gonna be a little dark and violent I'm afraid :/ Johnny's probably gonna attempt something on Randall. Please know that I HATE non-con with a passion. There isn't gonna be anything MA, just a hinted attempt. He's gonna kiss Randall until Randall bites him and all that jazz XD**

**There is going to be character death I'm afraid. The only character death in the whole fic as a matter of fact. But it won't be descriptive though. **

**X.X**

Mary whined and thrashed around in Johnny's as he placed her in the chair.

"No!" Randall cried as he struggled in his binds, "Let her go!"

Johnny finished clamping the last bond in Mary's "tentacles".

"Finally!" Waternoose exclaimed, "Let's get this going before anyone gets suspicious that I'm gone."

Johnny chuckled. "They won't even know your gone. With this machine, the CDA can arrest those morons up there for all I care." he said bitterly. He then crossed his arms and darted his eyes to Randall and then back at Waternoose.

"Fine. Take him." Waternoose sighed.

Randall's eyes widened. "W-w-wait. Wait. You can't do this!" he cried frantically, struggling in his bonds even more. Johnny, who had a smirk on his face, un-tied and picked up the thrashing lizard and walked to the door that led to the room with the cages.

"Hold on a sec!" Waternoose suddenly yelled.

Johnny groaned and turned around. "What?!" he whined.

"How do I work the machine?!" Waternoose asked. He then grunted when Johnny threw an instructions manuel at his face.

"Now if you excuse us, Randall and I are going to spend some quality time together." Johnny growled before slamming the door shut.

"Raylee! Raylee!" Mary cried as she struggled in her bonds.

Waternoose groaned and skittered to the controls.

...

"NO! MARY! MARY!" Randall cried as he struggled to free himself from Johnny's hold, but the purple monster kept a strong grip on him. He then yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pinned to the floor with Johnny hovering over him. "GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" Randall roared as he struggled to buck the older monster off. But it was no use.

Johnny purred. "You don't need her." he whispered as he stroked Randall's sensitive fronds gently and slowly. Randall shivered at the touch, but kept on fighting. "I'm surprised," Johnny said softly, "That your hanging out with Sullivan and Wazowski now."

Randall growled threateningly.

...

"I do this first? No, that's not right. This? No, no." Waternoose grumbled to himself as he struggled to figure out how to work the controls.

By now Mary has stopped her crying and thrashing. She watched as Waternoose struggled with the controls, not even giving her a look now and then to see what she was up to. This gave Mary a advantage. She slowly made her way out of her costume and climbed down the seat. She gasped quietly when she accidentally hit something with her foot. She looked up to see Waternoose, who was still muttering to himself.

She fought back a giggle and made her way to the door where Johnny had taken Randall. She tried jumping for the door handle, but it was too high up for her age. Look backing at Waternoose, she quickly ran by him and through the steam to the tunnel that led to the first entrance. The entrance that Johnny had used to bring Mike in. She grunted as she pushed the hidden door open before quickly running out.

She needed to find Mike and Sulley fast. Her best friend was in danger.

...

"I thought you hated Sullivan."

"Hate is a strong word to use, Johnny." Randall growled.

"Hm." Johnny then grabbed one of Randall's fronds and squeezed it.

"Ah!" Randall yelped, "Stop that!"

"Everyone knows I'm a better scarer then that damn fool." Johnny growled as he propped his elbow on Randall's chest while supporting his head on his fist.

"Sullivan is _twice _the scarer you will ever be." Randall spat.

Johnny growled and squeezed his frond again, this time a bit harder.

"AHHHH! KNOCK IT OFF!" Randall howled. He then gasped when he felt his lips viciously press against his.

...

Mary made her way down the dark hallways and corridors. Normally she was afraid of the dark, but her friend was in trouble. Who knows what that other monster is doing to him! The toddler followed the yells of other monsters until she arrived to the lobby. She immediately looked around for sign of either Mike or Sulley. Careful to avoid not getting squished. She then noticed a familiar blue, furry, horned monster and ran up to him.

"KITTY!" she cried loudly.

Sulley finished off the CDA member and spun around to find Mary running up to him. "MARY!" he cried before scooping her up into the safety of his large arms. "What are you doing here? Where's Randall?" he asked.

Mary then burst into tears. "Scary monsters got Raylee!" she sobbed.

It was as though a light switch suddenly switched on in his head and he immediately knew who she was talking about. He looked around for Mike, and found him in the middle of punching a CDA member. "Mike!" he called while running up to him.

"What's wrong? Why is Mary here?" he asked.

"Waternoose and Johnny have captured Randall!"

"WHAT?!" Mike cried.

"We have to help him, NOW!" Sulley yelled.

"But we can't just leave the others!" Mike yelled back.

"GO!" they suddenly heard Don scream. They turned to find him hitting a CDA member with a book. His glasses were cracked and he looked ferocious, "We'll be fine! Help Randy!"

Sulley and Mike didn't stay to protest. They immediately ran down the dark hallway.

...

Randall squirmed in Johnny's grip as the monster kissed him deeply. Instinct suddenly kicked in a he bit down in Johnny's tounge hard. So hard that it actually caused some blood to come out. Johnny's eyes snapped open and he pulled back.

"AAAHHHH!" he roared in pain as the blood leaked from his bloody tounge. Randall immediately crawled out and made his way for the gun, which Johnny foolishly tossed aside, and was about to grab when he felt him suddenly grab his tail. Randall cried out in pain before being yanked back. Johnny then grabbed his neck and slammed him against a cage. His eyes held a almost beastly look to them and a deadly grin appeared on his lips.

"I am going to make you scream." he growled softly so that Randall could hear him, "I am going to make you moan my name. I am going to make you scream until I release inside your beautiful body." he gently ran his fingers up and down Randall's smooth chest.

Randall gagged and weakly tried to pry Johnny's claw open. He then stopped when he noticed someone behind him. Johnny felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, only to get punched in the face by Sulley, dropping Randall. Johnny fell on his knees and struggled to regain sensitivity before a battle cry was suddenly heard. Mike had picked up the gun and tackled Johnny back down. There he started to hit his head with the gun repeatedly.

"**NO ONE! HURTS! OR TOUCHES! MY! FRIEND!**" he yelled before finally stopping. Panting, he tossed the now bloody gun aside and turned to Randall. "Are you...okay?" he panted.

Randall bobbed his head. "Yeah...I'm fine..." he replied.

Mary peeked into the room once the whole thing was over and immediately ran to Randall with open arms and tears running down her face. "Raylee!" she cried before jumping into his arms. The lizard sighed in relief, holding the child closely in an embrace he didn't want to end.

"Mary..." he whispered tearfully, "Oh, Mary. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you." he said shakely, tears running down his cheeks.

Mary placed one of her small hands on his cheek. "It's okay Raylee." she replied with a childish grin.

Randall sniffed before bursting into tears, holding the child close like a parent. As he cried, Sulley looked around the large room. He was surprised by just, how many cages were in this room all together. And to think this was happening right under their noses. He didn't want to think of the outcome if they hadn't discovered this. He could've been searching for a new job while children were being snatched from their homes. Rage suddenly started to boil inside him and he angrily marched for the door that led to the pipes.

"Sulley?" Mike asked. But he didn't get a reply.

The blue monster ferociously kicked down the door, taking Waternoose by surprise. Waternoose was already surprised to find that the child was missing from her seat, and now he was face-to-face with a really ticked off Sullivan. Never has he seen him so angry before. Hatred burned in Sulley's blue eyes and he roared.

"WATERNOOSE!"

Randall immediately covered Mary's ears to prevent her from hearing all of the nasty things Sulley was calling his former boss right now. And to think that this is his boss he's talking to. Probably fulfilling every employees' dream right now. By calling his boss a LOT of terrible things. Randall and Mike snickered when they heard Sulley use the MF word on Waternoose. Then they heard what sounded like wires being torn apart and Waternoose screaming.

And then, silence. But then Waternoose started to curse. As he did, Sulley returned to the others with a rather relaxed smile on his face.

"You have no idea just how good that felt." Sulley said with a chuckle at the end.

"Pretty creative stuff you said back there, Sullivan." Randall said, sounding rather impressed.

"Even I wouldn't think you would say that to Waternoose's face." Mike added.

Sulley chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's better then keeping it all bottled up inside." he said. Mary giggled. "Now let's get the heck out of here before Johnny wakes up." Sulley added.

"Did you destroy the machine?" Randall asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sulley replied.

And with that, the trio immediately scurried out of the room just as Johnny opened his eyes. The monster groaned as he pushed himself up and off the ground. He could feel his blood running down his head while tasting it from his still bleeding tounge. He stumbled to the entrance of the pipe room, and found Waternoose pinned in between two pipes with the machine pressed against him. The old monster was trying to push the machine off him.

"Johnny!" he yelled, "Don't just stand there you idiot! After them! We can't have any witnesses!"

Johnny, who's hands were bloody from the blood on his head and tounge. His eyes slowly made their way to the axe, which was used for fire emergencies like chopping through debris, and a smirk suddenly curled up on his lips. He was really getting annoyed with Waternoose's constant nagging and such.

"There _won't _be." he growled.

...

Randall, Sulley, and Mike were running down the dark hall to the office that kept all of the card keys for each childs' door. It would be a challenge to find it but since they were in alphabetical order, all they had to do was search in the box labeled "M"

"STAY by the door." Randall told Mary sternly. The little girl nodded. She watched as the monsters rummaged through the multiple boxes labeled "M". There were probably a million kids in the world named Mary Gibbs. It was pain staking in having to go through all the folders just to find the exact, right, Mary Gibbs.

"FOUND IT!" Mike exclaimed.

"About time!" Randall sighed in relief. He quickly swiped the card and motioned for Mary to come over. There he picked her up and held her closely with the card in his other hand. "Now we came finally send you home." he said quietly. Although he wasn't too excited about that.

During their little adventure these past couple of days, he's grown more attached to her. She wasn't like most of the children he's seen during his career. This one was different. Mary was...special. Yes, special. He didn't want to send her home quite yet. But her family must be worried sick by now. It's not everyday you wake up to find that your three year old daughter has suddenly disappeared from bed. They must be sobbing by now.

Not matter how badly he wants her to stay, she has a family who loves her too. Yes. He loves her. He loves her like a father would to their daughter. He loves her like a friend. And not only that, she helped him. She showed him what love and friendship really was. She was his saving grace. If he hadn't met her, he didn't know what could've happened to him now. He wouldn't have been friends with Mike again. He wouldn't have discovered that machine. He would'nt be saving the human children from a horrible future.

She helped him. And now it was his turn to help her.

As soon as the trio had walked out of the office, Mary let out a blood curdling scream. Standing at the end of the hall was Johnny. Except there was something different about him. He was holding something in one of his hands. Something with a long, wooden handle. At the end of it was a thick, metal blade. With a liquid dripping from the end of it. And Johnny? He was covered in a crimson liquid. Most of it was his own blood. But it was also mixed with his own. But it only meant one thing.

The purple monster slowly looked up, his eyes blazing madly and a smirk present on his lips.

"Here's JOHNNY!"

**X.X**

**O3O **

**Da *BLEEP* did I just write?**

**ANOTHER TWIST! XD**

***Headdesks* **

**Why is it every time I come up with a chapter for this fic, twists and turns suddenly start popping up in my head! By the way, there are only a few chapters left until it's all, FINALLY, over. So yeah, Waternoose's death is the only death in the whole story. But don't worry, I have something figured out for when the CDA finally learns the truth ;) **

**To tell you guys the truth, I am ACTUALLY surprised people like this fic. It makes me feel accomplished inside ^-^ **

**Despite all the errors or the twists or that I made Johnny into a psychopath, I'm glad most of you really like it ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**This it people. The finally confrontation with Johnny. One of two, final chapters. Now enough talk! Let's get this party started! XD**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

RUN!" Mike cried.

The trio then bolted down the hall in a panic. They ran down various corridors and hallways, all the while trying to escape a now insane Johnny. His axe left tiny droplets of blood behind as he chased them deeper into the factory. Finally, the trio ran into a storage room and slammed the door shut. Once they heard his heavy footsteps run by, they all sighed in relief. Mary was close to tears. She buried her face into Randall's neck. Having never seen so much blood before. Randall prayed that it didn't traumatize her.

"I think we're safe here, for now." Sulley sighed as he slumped against the door.

"We have to find a way to get him out in the open! Or at least capture him!" Mike whispered frantically.

Randall's eyes suddenly glittered and a grin appeared on his face, "I have an idea."

...

Johnny gripped his axe tightly as he slowly walked through the halls. His eyes and ears open for any type of noise. Randall has the ability to either camouflage or turn invisible. So it might be a little tricky to see him. It was his abilities that got him into ROR during their university days. Those were the days when Randall would come to him and only him. He then spun around when heard footsteps behind him.

"Raaaaaaaaandyyyyyy?" he drawled. His tone was gentle, yet it held a sinister vibe to it.

Randall held Mary tightly. He could hear his heart rate pick up fast. He took deep breaths and listened as Johnny got closer and closer to them.

"Raaaaaaaandyyyyyyy. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Mary squeaked fearfully.

"Ssh." Randall said soothingly. Just then his fronds rose up in alarm. And then...

Mary screamed when the axe suddenly hit the wall above. Randall bolted out and ran down the wide hallway which led past the scare floor and to a room where he knew it would be safe for him to send Mary home.

"RANDALL!" Johnny roared as he chased them down the hall.

Randall panted and panted as he held Mary tighter. The child clung onto his neck tighter.

"GIVE ME THAT CHILD!"

Randall what the outcome would be if he gave Johnny the child. Especially with that bloody axe in his hand. Finally, he burst into the room. He quickly placed Mary down before grabbing the nearest thing he could see and placed it in front of the door.

The two gasped once they heard Johnny bang against it. Randall picked up Mary and swiped the card key on the control panel. Relief flooded him when he saw that familiar white door with flowers. Johnny banged on the door some more, this time with the axe itself. When the door finally came into place, Randall ran in and slammed the door shut behind him. By then Johnny had finally kicked the door open. He had a look in his eyes that said "bloody murder" on them.

He reached for the knob and swung the door open. Inside, Randall had already tucked Mary in bed. A cruel smirk appeared on Johnny's face after he closed the door behind him. Randall was now trapped in the room with him.

"It ends here, Randy." he purred.

"Look, Johnny! It doesn't have to end this way!" Randall protested.

"You've already seen too much! And you could probably guess that I killed Waternoose."

Randall's eyes widened, "You killed him?! But weren't you two working together?!"

Johnny laughed. But his laugh sounded more evil and sinister then normal. "I was going to get rid of that old fool anyway. I just had to convince him to order the cages for me."

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY! Times have changed Randall! If I had control of the company, I would have the power to finally claim you once more."

"BY KIDNAPPING AND ENSLAVING CHILDREN?!" Randall cried.

"I WILL KIDNAP AND ENSLAVE A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE THIS COMPANY DIES! AND I'LL ELIMINATE WHOEVER GETS IN MY WAY!" Johnny roared before swinging his axe swiftly at Randall, tossing him to the side. He wasn't trying to hit him with it, but the blade accidentally hit the side of Randall's face. Leaving a long, deep, cut.

"NO!" Randall cried as he clutched the side of his now bleeding face.

Johnny raised his axe and grabbed Mary by her shoulder before yanking her up roughly. Only, this child he grabbed, wasn't even close to Mary. Instead it was a fake child used for simulation tests on new scarers to see how good they are.

"W-What?" Johnny asked in dismay, pulling the robot back and forth. Just then a computer voice saying "SIMULATION TERMINATED" came on and one of the walls slowly rose up. Johnny shielded his eyes briefly from the harsh lights. "B-but. How did you? H-how-" Johnny stammered in disbelief.

Sitting in the main chairs were Sulley and Mike. Both of them with smug smiles on their faces. behind them were not only the other monsters, but the CDA as well. Finally, Mike chuckled and spun around to face the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can see A LOT of things wrong with this. How about we rewind back to my favorite part again," he then turned the knob, "_shall we_?"

Just then the footage on the many tv screens rewinded back to a certain part when Johnny finally admitted everything.

_"I WILL KIDNAP AND ENSLAVE A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE THIS COMPANY DIES!" _

Johnny watched dumbfounded as the footage played back over and over again. His eyes were sane again, and he had dropped his axe from the shock. Just then Sulley chuckled and stood up from his seat, "And thanks to Fungus and Celia, we were able to air this footage LIVE."

"LIVE?!" Johnny cried.

Meanwhile, all over the Monster world, in every tv screen that was on, the whole conversation between Johnny and Randall was being played back over and over again.

Johnny suddenly felt arms grab his.

"Your coming with us, sir." one of the CDA members said.

"What are you doing?! LET ME GO!" Johnny roared as he struggled to break free.

Randall stayed on the floor. One hand placed over his bleeding cut. He listened to Johnny as he cursed or snapped at the CDA members as they took him out of the room. It felt as though a heavy weight was finally being lifted off his shoulders.

"Randall?" a familiar voice asked.

Randall looked over to see Mike approaching him along with Sulley. Mary was crawling out of her hiding place, which was under the bed. The purple lizard smirked before finally collapsing in a pool of his own blood. The cut on his cheek was so deep that it actually caused a lot of blood to come out.

"RAYLEE!" Mary cried before she ran up to her friend. She fell on her knees, touching the warm blood, and placed both her tiny hands on Randall's cheeks. Tears streamed down her eyes as she watched helpless as she watched her friend slowly lose consciousness. "R-Raylee?" she whimpered.

Randall chuckled softly, "I'm fine kid. I-I'm not, urk, dying." he could hear Mike frantically call out for someone to call a doctor frantically.

"Randall! Randall!" Mike cried as he collapsed beside Mary. "Stay with us, buddy. Stay with us." he whispered tearfully.

"I'm not dying." Randall murmured. He really wasn't. He was only losing consciousness because of the massive blood loss.

Mary giggled slightly at the added humor in his tone. But she was still crying. This was her friend. Having never seen anyone get seriously hurt like this before. She's seen kids get paper cuts or break bones in her school. But that was nothing compared to what was going on.

"Don't worry kid." Randall murmured, "I just need some sleep. That's all. Some...sleep." And then he finally blacked out.

"RAYLEE!" Mary cried. She buried her face on Randall's forehead, nuzzling his fronds slightly with her nose. Sulley gently pryed her away from Randall's bloody form. Even though he WASN'T dead. The atmosphere around them felt as though he was. The OK brothers watched with worried expressions on their faces while the other monsters held sympathetic looks. Human children weren't as dangerous or as toxic as they were originally told.

This child showed compassion towards a person who was thought to be a jerk. But he had a reason. This girl gave him a chance at what it's like to have a true friend. A friend who showed love. Even Mike was brought to tears. Randall would probably yell at them once he wakes up just for crying. Even though he had to remind them twice that he wasn't dying.

Meanwhile outside, the sky turned pink as the sun slowly rose up once more. Johnny was silent as he was brought to a CDA van. However, a small, yet sinister, smile appeared on his lips just as the doors shut on him.

...

Randall woke up with a major headache. Just a little side affect of the sedative medication he was given while the doctors stitched up his gash. The first people to greet were Mike, Sulley, and...

"MARY?!" he cried in surprise before grunting from pain. He noticed something different though. The girl was wearing a different a pair of pjs by the looks of it. That means Sulley and Mike must've brought her home. But why was she allowed back though?

"RAYLEE!" the girl cried happily before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, causing Ranall to gag a bit. The girl pulled away and gave him a goofy grin. Her eyes filled with life.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly as he cradled her in his arms.

Mike was the one who explained everything. He told him that after he was sent to the hospital to get his gash stitched up, he and Sulley were able to bring Mary home. Although the girl refused to stay because she wanted to be with Randall. Eventually she fell asleep in her own bed, and they were able to leave. No charges were pressed on them or the others, but now the factory was going to shut down soon. Johnny was given a life sentence and sent to the Mad House. Sulley and Mike returned the next day to check on Mary, who was already wide awake. So they decided to bring her back to their world for a visit.

Randall was surprised that he had been out for at least two days. Everyone had been worried he would never wake up. This annoyed Randall because he told them that he wasn't dying. Art had been emotional during the entire time they visited him in the hospital.

"Good to see you again, Lizard Boy." Sulley said while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Randall smirked at his former rival. This meant that the two were finally at ease with one another. Mike had actually teared up a bit during the time. "So what's gonna happen to us now that the factory is going to be shut down?" he asked.

Mike and Sulley exchanged mischievous smiles. Randall frowned, "Why do I get the feeling inside that it's going to be very stupid, yet it's going to solve our problem?"

...

**Did you guys really think I would kill Randall? *BLEEP* NO! **

**I loved Randall since child. He's the last monster from MI I would kill. So the next chapter is going to be the final chapter in An unlikely bond. I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not so sure about it. I'm going to write some one-shots before and after An unlikely bond. If I do write a sequel, Mary is going to be 25. Because I want some Randall/Mary romance in it! :D **

**Again, I'm not sure. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**The moment of truth has arrived. The conclusion of An unlikely bond as arrived. Now let us enjoy our friends one last time before it finally concludes. Personally, I wish this was the movie because Randall is a good guy XD**

**I do NOT, and NEVER will, own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

_9 months later_

The child didn't know what woke him up. But a silent creek coming from his closest had stirred him out of his sleep. Closing his eyes and pulling the covers up a bit closer, he nodded off to sleep. And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the silhouette of something circular creeping up to him. Fear shook him when the thought of another one of those monster had returned.

Bracing himself for the possible scaring, he was surprised when this monster had suddenly spoken into a microphone.

"H-hello? Is this thing on? Hello?!"

The child then switched on his lamp and looked at the one eyed monster in clear confusion. Mike hit the microphone a few more times before saying, "Hey! How's it going there?"

The child blinked.

"Lovely night isn't it? Reminds me of the time a group of buddies and I visited a building before getting caught by the police. But we got out luckily!"

The childhood started at him dumbfounded. Was he dreaming?

"Do you like cupcakes? Because I have a friend who makes wonderful cupcakes. Cupcakes are great! They're great for eating, giving as gifts. Have you ever given your mother or a father a cupcake?"

The child was even more confused. Just then, a lizard with a long scar on his suddenly appeared on one side of the green monster along with a child, three years old by the looks of it, on the other. Both of them were holding cupcakes in one hand.

"They're also good for getting back at your friend!" Randall said cheerfully before smashing the cupcake into Mike's face along with Mary.

The child suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your too kind!" Mike said as Randall dragged him out. By the time the reached the "laugh" floor, the yellow tank was already full.

All around them monsters, formerly scarers, along with their assistants were walking in and out of different closests. Laughter could be heard from all around and everyone was having a good time themselves.

"That's the last time I'm letting you and Mary stuff my face with your cupcakes." Mike said as he grabbed a towel to wipe the frosting and what remained of the cupcake off his face.

Randall laughed. "You love it." he teased.

"No I don't!" Mike protested.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"This conversation is over!" Mike said before stomping off to find Sulley.

Randall bent down and whispered in Mary's ear, "He loves it."

Mary giggled.

Everything turned out well in the end. Everyone was having fun themselves, all thanks to Sulley and Mike's good thinking. How they got the idea, he didn't really know. But he had a hunch that Mary had something to do with it. The OK brothers even got jobs in Monsters Inc as well. Terri did a good job making children laugh with his dance moves. Art was great at telling funny stories. Don and Squishy would often do funny, one-minute, acts. His personal favorite was Hamlet. Sulley was now the CEO of Monsters Inc, and he did one hell of a job at it.

Randall picked Mary up and hugged her closely, caressing her hair gently. Mary placed one of her childish hands on his long scar, a terrible reminder of what occurred months earlier. But now that Johnny was in the Mad House for life, he could finally live out the rest of his life in peace alongside the people he loved.

But...

A sudden feeling of doubt slowly curled up inside him.

Just how long will this peace last?

End.

**X.X**

**Thus concludes An unlikely bond! **

**It's okay to cry! XD **

**But know that this isn't the end! One-shots will be coming soon and I am thinking of doing a sequel. Except I changed Mary's age from 25 to just 21 instead. I haven't come up with a full story yet, but the one-shots should fill in the gaps hopefully. **

**BTW, I'm curious as to know what your favorite chapter in this was, and why? So if you feel like it, please let me know if you review ^-^**

**Thank you all soooo much for your support! ^-^**

**Thank you:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**xBearing Secretsx **

**Perry Rocks- Wolf Warrior**

**snowangel420**

**Areo I' aqulia **

**Ninja Dino721**

**moonlightnight1**

**randompotpourii**

**TheBeldam27**

**Cat-Stat-Ave**

**Shinigamilover2**

**Skellington girl**

**My Demonic heart and Soul**

**IAmArthurDent**

**And everyone else who either faved, followed, or read my story :D**

**If it weren't for all of you, would've abandoned this fic like all my others of which I am too lazy to finish so that's why I temporarily abandoned them XD **

**After this a series of one-shots will occur. Eventually leading up to the sequel I am hoping to make. So please be patient on that ^-^**

**Thank you all :') **

**R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
